Rain on the Roses
by Starlight-x
Summary: Where's Heero? Zechs looked away. He didn't make it. I'm sorry Relena. He'll be here. Relena spoke confidently. No honey, you don't understand. Noin leaned forward. He's dead.
1. Rain on the Roses

(Author's Note: First of all I just wanted to say I am a huge fan of Relena/Heero pairings. Regardless, I really wanted to try an alternate pairing so I found a story I'd written several years ago. It needed a lot of revisions and some new material which I am gladly providing. I hope you enjoy the result and remember, I don't own Gundam Wing.)

Rain on the Roses  
Chapter One

By: Starlight – x1

Zechs sat by his sister's side, carefully clasping her left hand in his own while his eyes never left her face. She was so pale, bandages neatly covering cuts from the car accident. The steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed gave assurance that she was alive.

The doctors had said she would recover, but it would take some time. They also had some other news. He was going to be an uncle. It was a miracle she hadn't lost the baby.

A sigh escaped her lips and her eyelashes fluttered. Zechs leaned forward, watching her face intently. "Relena."

"Heero."

Zechs winced inwardly at the name she uttered. Relena was alive, but unfortunately her husband had been pronounced DOA. Dead on arrival.

The door to the private room opened and Noin stepped through. "How is she?"

Zechs looked up at his wife. "I think she's finally waking up."

As if in response to his words Relena's eyelashes fluttered again and she peered drowsily at her brother. "Milliardo?"

"I'm here Relena." Zechs squeezed her hand gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Relena blinked languidly. "What happened?" Her words were slow.

"You were in a car accident." Zechs answered. "But you're going to be just fine."

Relena's eyes widened. "The baby…" She began in a panic.

"Your baby is fine." Noin soothed, peering over her husband's shoulder.

Relena's gaze drifted towards Noin's face and she relaxed with a contented smile. The drugs started to work again and her eyelids slowly closed. With effort she forced them open. "Where's Heero?"

Zechs looked away. "He didn't make it. I'm sorry Relena."

"He'll be here." Relena spoke confidently.

"No honey, you don't understand." Noin leaned forward. "He's dead."

"Dead?" The puzzled look on Relena's face was slowly replaced by grief. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Her tears didn't last long as the drugs took over her system and she drifted off again.

Noin reached down and wiped the tear trails off her sister-in-law's face. "You need to get some rest Zechs. You've been in this room for nearly as long as your sister. The doctors said she's going to be fine. Please, I've never seen you look so haggard."

Carefully Zechs let go of Relena's hand and sat back in his chair.

Noin looked down at him. "You could have at least tried to make the funeral." She spoke quietly.

"Somebody should be here when she wakes up again." Zechs ignored her last comment.

"Pagen or I can sit with her for a while. Quatre even offered his services. There are plenty of people willing to help. You falling over from hunger or exhaustion won't help anyone." Noin touched his shoulder. "Please Zechs."

"Okay." Zechs gave into Noin's pleading, stood slowly and stretched aching muscles. Bending over he stroked his sister's face gently before allowing himself to be escorted from the room by Noin.

''''''''

Relena came awake gradually. She blinked several times. _Dead…_ The word resounded inside her mind. _Heero was dead…_

No, it couldn't be true. It had to be part of a nightmare, brought on by the drugs the doctors had administered.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Yuy."

Relena looked up into the smiling face of the nurse who was checking her IV bag. Relena attempted a smile in return. "Hello."

"It's good to see you awake." The nurse's cheery voice flowed over Relena like a wave of warm water. She lay, listening to the meaningless jabber, attempting to adjust to her surroundings.

The nurse paused at the end of her bed and replaced her chart. "I've never seen anyone with more devoted visitors. Your brother's been here nearly constantly since the accident."

"Oh." Relena took a deep breath. "What about my husband?" She didn't kid herself into thinking the nurse had no idea who she was. Her face was generally plastered on the front pages of newspapers, magazines and the evening news on television. Lately it had been her face and Heero's somewhere beside her or in the background. He had insisted on continuing as her bodyguard, trusting no one else to take care of her as meticulously as he did.

"I don't know." The nurse turned evasive. "I haven't seen him."

Relena frowned as the nurse exited the room. A feeling of anxiety swept over her. _Dead…_ A memory was budding in her mind, one that contained her brother and Noin and the knowledge that her husband was gone forever.

"No," Relena allowed a sob to escape. "It was a bad dream, it had to be a bad dream."

The door to her room opened and she looked up into the concerned face of Pagen. "Miss Relena?"

"Tell me it's not true Pagen. Please, tell me he's okay."

Instinctively understanding her plea Pagen approached the young woman he'd served faithfully for so long and considered dearer then a granddaughter. "I'm sorry." He murmured as he cradled her as best he could.

In those two words Relena felt her entire world come crashing down around her. Hiding her face in Pagen's loving embrace she wept out her agony.

'''''''

Relena's release from the hospital was kept as low key as possible. Zechs knew she needed to get home without having to face TV cameras, flash bulbs and microphones shoved in her face.

Zechs couldn't look at her without feeling a physical ache in his gut. Her eyes were dull, devoid of all feeling. Her tears with Pagen had been the last emotional outburst anyone had ever seen.

Try as she might Relena couldn't remember anything about the accident itself, nothing except Heero's eyes. He had looked at her for a split second as the car started careening out of control, then there was nothing. Her brain refused to divulge anymore. So she asked her sister-in-law.

Noin had been hesitant to speak of the accident but Relena had insisted. She had to know. It was simple. Heero had used his body to shield her from the glass and twisted metal.

The knowledge that Heero had died and been buried, all while she was lying comatose in a hospital room ate away at her. He had died protecting her and she couldn't even be there to say a final good-bye.

She knew her family and friends worried about her. She heard the whispered conversations and saw the glances sent her way. She didn't really care. It felt as if her heart had died along with Heero.

She sat listlessly on the couch, arms wrapped protectively over her abdomen. A name spoken by the news anchor pierced through her mental fog. Slowly, reluctantly, her eyes strayed towards the television screen. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into Prussian blue eyes. How had they obtained that photo of him?

"….the death of her husband, Heero Yuy. The Vice Foreign Minister was released from the hospital earlier today…"

Relena sat frozen in shock as the images kept flashing on the screen. Someone had managed to get distance shots of the funeral.

Tears blurred her vision. "No, no, NOOO!" her voice wailed in a crescendo. She lunged for the remote, her hand knocking aside a tea cup Pagen had placed there for her. It's contents pooled over the table top and flowed off the edge to soak into the carpet.

"Relena!"

Steady hands removed the remote from her trembling grasp and efficiently turned off the TV. Then she was pulled into a tight embrace and held firmly while a hand stroked her hair in a soothing manner.

Half singing, half crooning, her comforter rocked her back and forth as though she were an infant. The masculine timbre of his voice mixed with the foreign sound of the words he was murmuring, bringing a calm to the emotional storm threatening to tear her apart.

Relena's hands relaxed their death grip on the fabric of his shirt as her sobs dwindled into shaky breaths. For a while she sat, her ear against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart before finally pushing back to see who held her.

Aquamarine eyes looked down at her. "Quatre.." Relena began with a sniffle.

"It's okay." Still holding her with one arm Quatre reached for a box of tissues setting on a table next to the couch. Handing them to her he waited as she mopped her face and blew her nose.

"I made you all wet." Relena murmured, her hands crumpling the tissue she held into a ball.

"That's what friends are for." Quatre smiled softly at her but she could see the pain he felt for her hidden beneath the surface. "I'm here for whenever you need me." Gently he reached out and tucked loose strands of honey blond hair behind her ear.

Relena nodded and blinked back the tears that threatened to well up yet again. "He was so kind, so gentle towards me. I always felt safe when he was near. Now he's gone and I never got the chance to tell him about the baby. H-he never knew."

Seeing her struggle to maintain her composure Quatre scooted closer and placed one arm around her shoulders. Relena leaned her head against his shoulder wearily, content to let herself be held and comforted

They sat together in silence until Quatre noticed she had fallen asleep. A sad smile curved his lips and he used his free hand to brush away strands of hair that continued to insist on falling into her face. "I'll be here _whenever_ you need me." He reiterated quietly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

''''''

Relena woke later on the couch. Slightly confused she pushed aside the light afghan covering her body and sat up. The room was empty, not wanting to be alone she stood slowly and went in search of someone to talk to.

She found Quatre in the informal dining room absently pushing his tea cup around in circles. The light scraping sounds the bottom of the cup made against the table had a strangely monotonous quality. The blond Arabian had a faraway expression in his eyes as he stared into the liquid in his cup.

Relena stopped and leaned against the doorframe, not sure if she should disturb her friend. She knew that all the pilots had been rather close and wondered what memories Quatre was reliving.

A wave of dizziness suddenly washed over her and the scope of her vision began to shrink, blackness clouding in until all she could see was a tiny pinpoint of light. Relena clutched the doorframe tightly, waiting for her eyesight to clear.

"Relena, what are you doing?" A deep voice spoke from behind her as a hand gripped her shoulder, helping to steady her.

Relena let out a startled yelp and turned her head, blinking her eyes rapidly. Her brother and Noin stood behind her; both dressed in their Preventer uniforms. "I was looking for some company and I just got a little lightheaded. That's all." Relena released her grip on the doorframe and allowed her brother to escort her to the seat Quatre had pulled out for her.

"You probably need to eat something." Noin spoke up pointedly.

It didn't take the servants long to serve supper. Relena looked down at the bowl in front of her and reluctantly dipped her spoon into the soup. Hungry or not she did have to eat, if not for herself, then for the tiny life growing inside of her. Bringing the spoon near her lips she blew softly before swallowing the contents. She could feel their eyes watching her every move. Ignoring her dinner companions she took another spoonful, and another.

No one spoke, the only sounds were the clink of silver against china. Relena laid her spoon down and reached for her glass. Tipping it she felt the ice brush against her upper lip while the cool water flowed down her throat. Setting her glass down Relena glanced up to see her brother watching her intently. Fumbling for her spoon she spoke softly. "I'm not going to suddenly do something scandalous Milliardo. You don't have to watch me like some new threat."

Zechs didn't reply, a half hurt, half angry light flashing suddenly in his ice blue eyes as he pushed back his chair and left the room.

"He's really very worried about you." Noin didn't look up from her plate. "He just doesn't know how to show it."

Relena sighed and pushed back her half-empty bowl. The way her stomach was churning she didn't think she could force another bite past her lips. "He didn't go to the funeral did he?" She peered at Noin, waiting for a reply.

"No." The dark-haired woman shook her head. "He stayed with you. He wanted to be there incase you woke up, so you wouldn't be alone."

There was silence, then Relena scooted her chair away from the table, dropping her linen serviette next to her bowl. Noin and Quatre shared a glance as she left the room.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?"

Surprised at the question Quatre looked over at Noin. The experienced Preventer was pushing her food around her plate with her fork. Unconsciously he began to rub the area above his heart. All the grief in this house, combined with his own was beginning to weigh on him. "In time. Relena's a strong person."

"No one can be strong all the time and Heero was her heart and soul."

"I know." Quatre closed his eyes as if in prayer. "I know."

Quatre and Noin both gave up trying to eat. Quatre leaned his elbows on the table in manner quite unusual for him. Noin toyed with her fork. "When do you have to go back to L4?" Noin looked over at the blonde.

"The end of this week." Quatre looked up with a halfhearted grin. "Unfortunately there's a business meeting I absolutely cannot miss. I've already postponed it once for the funeral. If I postpone it again, well..." He let his words trail off.

"I understand." Noin smiled in agreement. "I've appreciated your being here more then you could know." She put her fork down. "I think it's really helped Relena too."

''''''''

Relena found her brother in his study looking over some papers. "Milliardo?"

"Yes?" His answer seemed slightly muffled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." Relena took several steps forward, stopping when she stood directly in front of his desk. "I just felt smothered. Everybody's worried about me a-and I don't really know how to tell them I'm fine."

"Are you?" Zechs dropped his papers and stood. "My god, Relena, you just lost your husband. How can you be fine?" He walked around the desk and turned her to face him. Relena's gaze dropped to his shoes. "Yes, I'm worried about you, but it's only because I don't want to lose you too. Emotionally or physically. You're the only family I have left. I just want you to let me be there for you. I really do love you little sister." Relena felt his arms pull her tight into a brotherly hug, she responded by wrapping her arms around his waist. Zechs continued. "Heero was a good guy. He and I may have had our differences but I knew he'd always protect you, no matter what. And he did. Now I want to protect you and your baby."

"I know you do." Relena felt a single tear slide down her cheek.

Zechs held her until he felt her grip loosen then he stepped back. He traced the line her tear had made down her cheek and cupped her chin gently. Relena looked up at him with a half smile. "When do I have to go back to work?"

"According to me, not until you're good and ready. For everyone else, when the doctor says you can." Zechs caught her glance at his uniform and shook his head. "Noin and I had a meeting with Lady Une."

"Concerning?"

"Your new bodyguard among other things." Zechs seemed reluctant to discuss it.

"Bodyguard." Relena nodded her head. "I should have known."

"Relena..."

"Just make sure you don't choose somebody I'll absolutely hate." Relena turned away.

"Before doing that I would assign myself as your bodyguard."

"_That_ I would absolutely hate. I need to be protected not smothered Milliardo." Relena looked back at him and Zechs noted gratefully the smile that lifted her lips.

"Okay, I'll confer with Noin."

Relena could feel his eyes follow her as she exited the room. It wasn't hard to imagine what he was thinking. She had seen the almost palpable relief in his eyes when she'd smiled at him. He rarely admitted anything, being more like Heero in that regard. Relena hurried her step. A bodyguard was necessary she knew, but she still hadn't expected the issue to come up quite so soon. She didn't want to think about anyone else taking Heero's place. Her lover who had been with her 24/7, his job and hers intertwining beautifully. Now it would be someone new, a professional who didn't see any deeper then her job title.

She was alone.


	2. Interlude

(A/N: I just want say thank you, thank you, thank you to all the people who reviewed my first chapter _and_ waited patiently for this one. I've done my best to rewrite what got deleted and I hope you enjoy this installment as much as you did the first.)

Rain on the Roses  
Chapter 2: Interlude  
By: Starlight – x1

The sky was gray and overcast, the clouds heavy with an overabundance of water. Relena clutched the handle of her open umbrella tightly in her left hand, using it to shield her not only from the prospective rainfall but also from the cameras that seemed to follow her everywhere. 

Zechs had done his best to make sure her visit to Heero's grave would be as private as possible, still the media that haunted her every step had managed to find out when the famous young politician was going to visit the gravesite of her dead husband. Now they were out there waiting, camera's poised to catch even the tiniest glimpse of her, something to run on the evening's news under dramatic headlines.

The smell of earth mixed with the scent of the flowers she carried. Relena looked down at the bouquet she held. They were small flowers, the kind you might find growing wild in a meadow somewhere. Humble instead of ostentatious. Relena squatted and placed her bouquet down carefully. Tears trembled on the end of long lashes as she traced the engraving of her beloved's name. _Heero Yuy. _"I miss you so much." Her fingers dropped lower to trace his birth and death dates.

The first drop of rain landed with a loud splat on her umbrella as she straightened up. It was quickly followed by a second and a third until there was a regular shower falling around her. Relena kissed the tips of her fingers and touched them to the cold marble of Heero's tombstone. "I'll take care of our baby." Her voice was little more then a whisper.

The smell of earth intensified as the rain gradually turned the dirt into mud. Relena turned and slowly walked back to where a small group of her family and friends waited. Trowa stood closest to her, his hands thrust in his coat's pockets in a deceptively casual stance. Relena had been gratified and somewhat pleased to find out he was her newly appointed bodyguard. He had easily slipped into the role he was required to fill and it was a relief to have a sympathetic face nearby.

Now Relena hurried her steps as she noticed the growing wet patches on his shoulders. "You should have an umbrella. You're getting soaked." She scolded as she lifted her umbrella to include him under its sheltering canopy.

"I won't melt." Trowa graced her with a small half smile as he took the umbrella from her and proceeded to escort her to where the rest of the group waited.

Relena felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she looked at where Duo and Hilde stood huddled under a rather large multi-colored umbrella. Duo was holding their two-year-old daughter Leann. The toddler's head was cradled comfortably in the crook of Duo's neck. One small hand grasped her father's braid firmly while the other was in her mouth as she sucked on her thumb.

Relena stopped in front of them. "Thank you both so much for coming with me today."

Hilde stepped forward and wrapped her in a warm hug, whispering an invitation for supper in her ear. Then it was Duo's turn. Relena caught a suspicious sheen in his eyes as he looked at her. "Take care of yourself now," was all he managed to say as he pulled her close in a one arm hug.

"I will." Relena reached up and stroked Leann's downy hair. The little girl pulled her thumb out long enough to smile at Relena before slipping it back into her mouth.

A lump formed in Relena's throat as she watched the small family trudge over the wet ground as they made their way to their car.

"Relena?"

The young politician shook herself from her thoughts and looked up into the compassionate gaze of Sally Po. The seasoned Preventer embraced her and then stepped aside for her partner. Wufei looked down at her, his eyes saying more then he ever would. Then he followed Sally's example. His hug was stiff and unyielding and he stepped back quickly but Relena was touched just the same. She gave them both a watery smile and a whispered thank-you.

The only one missing had been Quatre. Detained by business his regret that he wouldn't be able to be there with her had transferred clearly over the vidphone when she had spoken with him.

Trowa slipped his arm around her shoulders as they walked the rest of the way to the car. Relena ducked in quickly, sliding across the seat to give Trowa enough room. The tall ex-pilot followed, giving the now closed umbrella two or three shakes in a futile attempt to rid it of excess water before bringing it inside the vehicle.

Relena leaned her head back against the seat and listened as the patter of the rain on the car roof mixed comfortably with the steady swish of the windshield wipers.

Noin twisted about in her seat to peer back at Relena. "So," she began conversationally. "Are you ready to go back to work?"

Relena caught Zechs glance in the rearview mirror. His ice blue eyes echoed Noin's question. "Yes." She answered both the spoken and unspoken question in one decisive nod. "My doctor said that both the baby and I are perfectly healthy. As long as I eat properly and get enough rest I can do my job. I _need_ to do it." There was a touch of pleading in her voice.

Trowa frowned slightly. Yes, she needed to do it. If only to forget, to run from the lonely nights in an empty bed, the sight of a friend where a husband once stood. To fill her mind with something besides her own pain and loss. Relena now reached out for the life that had been hers once before. He saw the effort it took as she struggled to pull the tattered remnants of her heart together. The busy schedule she would keep might give her a place to start rebuilding her shattered dreams, but that whispered invitation to supper Hilde had extended would do more for her emotions then anything else.

"I'll make arrangements with Duo for next week." Trowa said softly.

Relena frowned, puzzled.

"Hilde's invitation to dinner?" Trowa reminded her. "Your schedule for next week is fairly clear."

Relena's face cleared. "Oh, yes. I should probably see them then since I'll be so busy afterwards what with that tour through the colonies planned."

Trowa saw Zechs' displeasure at his sister's statement in the stiffening of his shoulders but the elder Peacecraft said nothing. Trowa understood Zechs' frustration and the protective instincts ruling him since he himself had a sister, but there really was nothing Zechs could do. Relena's doctor had given the okay being satisfied with a promise Relena had given that she would follow her diet religiously, get enough rest and visit another doctor for her monthly checkup while she was off earth.

It was to Zechs' credit that he had kept his mouth shut when he'd been told of the schedule Relena would keep just days after returning from her weeks of recuperation. Relena hadn't been looking at her older brother as she spoke, but Trowa had seen the way Noin's eyes had flown to her husband's face while her hand had grasped his and squeezed tightly, in warning or comfort he didn't know. Maybe both.

He glanced over at his charge. Relena sat looking out the rain streaked window to her left. Absently she played with her wedding ring, twisting it around and around on her finger. Suddenly she seemed to realize what she was doing and dropped her hand to her side, hiding the ring under a fold of her skirt.

"I know that Justin is very happy that you're coming back to work. I think the media has been really bothering him." Noin said, referring to Relena's aide.

"Hmm." Relena nodded, her gaze showing that she was lost in thought somewhere far away.

The remainder of the ride back to the mansion was a quiet one.

''''''''

Relena shut the lid on one of the two suitcases lying open on her bed and fastened the clasps. "One down, one to go." She murmured to herself as she looked at the half-filled suitcase that remained open. Packing for a trip off earth that would last for nearly two months was bothersome. Especially since she had to pack maternity clothes to wear when she started showing.

Relena moved away from her bed and stood sideways in front of her full length mirror eyeing her figure critically. Her abdomen was as flat as ever. Her doctor had assured her with a smile that wouldn't last very long. Relena frowned at her reflection. She would have to schedule a press conference or something and announce her pregnancy before it became readily apparent. She didn't want the tabloids assuming that the Vice Foreign Minister was sleeping around just weeks after her husband's death with headlines demanding to know who the father was. She didn't want there to be any doubt that this was Heero's baby.

Relena turned and sank to the floor at the end of her bed, legs curled gracefully to the side as she pillowed her head on her arm against the mattress. Thank goodness she hadn't been subject to the morning sickness so many other women seemed to experience. With everything she was supposed to do she didn't think could handle that on top of everything else.

There was a soft knock on her door. Relena lifted her head. "Come in."

In answer to her words the door swung open and a maid stepped in, several articles of clothing draped over her arm. "I'm sorry Miss Relena. I couldn't seem to find your blue sundress."

Relena thought for a moment. "It must've been left in the other room." Pushing against the end of the bed she rose to her feet. "Never mind Anna, I'll go look."

The older woman nodded somewhat reluctantly and began to place the clothes she had brought neatly into the open suitcase.

Relena walked noiselessly down the carpeted hallway and stopped in front of a shut door. Slowly she reached out and touched the doorknob. Her fingers trembled for a moment before she grasped it firmly and turned, easing the door open. Stepping through the doorway she faced again the familiarity of the room she had once shared with Heero. Everything was exactly how they had left it that fateful day so many weeks before. Relena moved towards the large walk-in closet, her bare feet sinking into the plush carpeting.

Relena opened the closet door and flicked the inside switch, turning on the light. Heero's side of the closet was full, his clothing hanging neatly while her side had been stripped bare. Pagen had supervised moving her clothes back into her old room while she had been recuperating at the hospital, automatically knowing what his beloved princess would want.

Relena found her missing dress in a crumpled heap on the floor. Obviously the dress had slipped off its hanger and been overlooked when the rest of her clothing had been moved. Relena picked up the dress and turned to exit the closet when she brushed against some of Heero's clothing. Her breath caught in her throat as she was suddenly overwhelmed with the faint traces of his scent that still lingered in the material.

She ran her fingers caressingly over one of his suit jackets caught up in memories.

"Miss Relena?" Pagen's voice broke her reverie.

Relena peeked out the closet door and saw Pagen standing just inside the room. He looked relieved to see her. Relena exited the closet, turning off the light as she did so. "I was just looking for my dress." She held up the item of clothing as she spoke.

Pagen frowned at the obvious wrinkles. "Here, let me take care of that for you Miss Relena." He took the dress from the young woman and then followed her out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind them.

In the hall they met Trowa. "Justin's here. There are a few schedule changes you need to go over before you leave."

Relena let out a sigh. "I suppose so. I'd really hoped everything was finally settled." She paused and gave Pagen a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

The old man smiled fondly at her. "Go on now Miss Relena. I'll help Anna finish your packing."

"Thank you." Relena said again before she followed Trowa down the hall.

''''''''

It had been a long seven weeks. Relena reflected wearily. One of her hands was resting comfortably upon the noticeable swelling of her abdomen, while the other held some papers that she had given up attempting to read quite some time ago. Beside her Trowa shifted slightly. "You okay?" She heard the concern in his voice.

"Just tired." Relena returned the papers to their folder and set it down on her lap, one gloved hand resting lightly atop the folder to ensure it didn't slip to the floor. She was tired. Tired of the endless speeches, banquets and press conferences that came at her in an endless stream with each colony she visited. She sent up a silent prayer of thanksgiving that this was her last stop before heading back to earth. This time she hadn't even fully disembarked from the shuttle before she was faced with cameras, microphones and the task of rattling off yet another impromptu speech for an eager audience.

"I'm running out of things to say." She had informed Trowa grumpily once they were safely concealed behind the tinted windows of the limo Quatre had sent to pick them up from the shuttleport. The driver, a Maguanac by his swarthy complexion and conspicuous red hat, had informed them that Quatre was very sorry not to be there to meet them, but had been detained by business yet again. Relena had graciously nodded, assuring the man that she understood. She had been disappointed just the same. Quatre had been such a blessing, calling her whenever his schedule permitted. Once he had even arranged for a bouquet of yellow carnations to be delivered to her hotel room.

Relena suddenly felt the file on her lap begin to slide to the floor. Jerking her eyelids open, (she couldn't even remember closing them), she made a grab for it. Trowa caught the folder easily and handed it across to Justin, who had come to join her for the last four weeks of her trip. Her aide silently replaced the manila file in the briefcase on the seat beside him and shut the lid and clasps with a sharp click.

"Why don't you relax now?" Trowa asked quietly.

"Because if I do I'll fall asleep." Relena covered a yawn that threatened to dislocate her lower jaw. "We're nearly at Quatre's. I can relax there."

Trowa sat back silently and watched discreetly from the corner of his eye as Relena valiantly struggled to keep her eyelids open. Within five minutes the Vice Foreign Minister was breathing softly, her head pillowed against Trowa's shoulder, fast asleep. A satisfied smile ghosted across Trowa's face.

Justin pushed his wire-frame glasses up his nose with one hand and shook his head indulgently. "She never gives up without a fight." He whispered, deep brown eyes showing nothing but honest admiration as he looked at the sleeping politician. Trowa shot him a warning glance and the young man fell silent once again.

Trowa let Relena sleep until they had pulled up the drive outside the Winner mansion. Then he began to gently shake her in an attempt to wake her up. Finally Relena sat up, eyes blinking in confusion. Then she turned an accusing gaze on Trowa. "You let me sleep." Red sleep lines crisscrossed the left side of her face and made her appear very young and vulnerable, contrasting tremendously with spark of irritation in her eyes.

Trowa said nothing, only gave her a satisfied look. Justin avoided her gaze, pretending to busy himself by opening the briefcase and straightening the folders inside. Relena glanced back and forth between them trying to hold onto the frustration inside of her. Finally she gave up and let a smile blossom on her face. "You two." She shook her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Then she laughed as she realized how like a doting mother she sounded.

The door closest to Trowa opened, letting in the fading light. As they exited the vehicle they were met by Quatre. "Welcome." Both Trowa and Relena heard the restrained enthusiasm in his voice. "Trowa, it's so good to see you again." They gripped hands briefly. "Relena," Quatre held both of her hands gently as he looked at her. "You look as beautiful as always." He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"And you are just as gracious as ever." Relena replied. As Quatre turned to politely greet Justin she looked at him quizzically. There had been an odd expression on his face when he'd looked at her as if he found something amusing, but was trying to hide it.

"Come in." Quatre invited, offering his arm to Relena. She accepted, allowing him to escort her into the mansion. He led them into a comfortable looking sitting room.

Justin was just sitting down when his pager went off. Pulling it off his belt he frowned at the screen. Turning to Quatre he spoke softly. "I really hate to bother you, but is there a vidphone around that I could use? I really need to return this call."

"Of course. Follow me." Quatre led Justin out of the room.

Relena fought back a wave of drowsiness as she waited for Quatre to return. She caught Trowa eyeing her and struggled to sit up and look alert. "I'm fine." She said as briskly as she could manage.

"You're exhausted." Trowa contradicted her with the ease of someone familiar. "Your doctor only allowed this trip since you promised to get enough rest."

Relena started to argue and found herself yawning instead. Quickly she covered her mouth in an attempt to preserve some part of her dignity.

"I didn't realize you were so tired." Quatre had returned and was looking at her with concern. "I'll show you to your room."

"I suppose resistance is futile." Relena allowed Trowa to pull her to her feet and lead her after Quatre. They followed him up a flight of steps and down a hallway where he stopped in front of a shut door.

"This is your room." Quatre said, looking at Relena. "Trowa's is right next to yours." He turned his attention to her bodyguard. "There's a connecting door between the two suites in case of emergency although security around here is very high." Trowa nodded and Quatre turned back to Relena. "The servants will have already brought your luggage up."

Relena opened the door to her room and then froze, letting out a little gasp.

"Relena?" Trowa moved closer.

"Are you alright?" Carefully Quatre touched her shoulder before giving Trowa a worried glance

Relena turned around, a smile of joy on her face. "The baby… I just felt the baby move." Her hands were pressed tenderly against the gentle swell of her abdomen. "It was just a little flutter, but I felt it."

Both young men relaxed and found themselves smiling at her excitement.

After a moment she dropped her hands to her sides but the smile on her face stayed. Her eyes met Quatre's. "I loved the flowers you sent me."

"I would've sent you more but I was afraid the paparazzi would catch wind of it and voice their assumptions." Quatre said. "Rest well."

Relena smiled back. "I will." She shut the door behind her. Alone, she kicked off her pumps and let out a sigh of relief as her feet sank into the thick carpet before looking about the room. Her suitcases were placed neatly at the end of the bed.

As she walked forward Relena caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror and turned to face her reflection. Slowly her left hand lifted and traced the faded but still visible sleep lines on her left cheek. She shook her head; no wonder Quatre'd had such a peculiar look on his face when he'd greeted her.

With a sigh she turned her attention to changing into an oversized nightshirt before crawling into bed and pulling the covers around her. She closed her eyes in relief as muscles that had been tense finally relaxed. Relena gave into her weariness and fell asleep.


	3. Someday Wishes

(A/N: Many, many thanks for all the reviews. I am so happy to know there are people out there who actually read and enjoy my stories. Yes, I know. It's been ages since my last update for this story. But I've been taking my time because I've wanted to keep the same tone throughout the entire story that I set in the first chapter. Believe me when I say it's been rather difficult. I believe I am succeeding though and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.)

Rain on the Roses  
Chapter 3: Someday Wishes  
By: Starlight – x1

It had been three weeks since Relena had been on the colony. Quatre sat back in his chair with a frown. Three weeks and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. The memory of her smile was indelibly etched in his memory. The way her face lit up when she was happy, the smooth sound of her laughter. Everything about her intrigued him. Every time he saw her face on the television he found himself unable to concentrate on anything else, oblivious to his surroundings as he listened to the sound of her voice.

One of his sisters had observed that he was like a man in a daze before commenting that he must be in love and laughingly demanded to know who obsessed him so.

Quatre had of course denied vehemently the idea that he could possibly be in love, citing the busyness of his schedule and the fact he wasn't seeing anyone at the time as sufficient evidence to the contrary. His sister had nodded knowingly and left him alone.

Now he sat in his office determined to carefully consider the facts as he knew them. For a moment he sat blankly staring at his folded hands before bursting into laughter. Standing up he moved from behind his desk, gravitating towards the large window his office sported. Since his office was on the top floor of his company's building he was granted a luxurious view of the colony.

It was raining, despite promises made by the weatherman of a clear, sunny day perfect for picnics and other outdoor activities. Quatre thrust his hands into his pant's pockets and watched the downpour with amusement. The weather grid must be on the fritz again, giving the colony's residents a taste of true Earth weather. Lucky for him Winner Enterprises didn't have anything to do with the weather control system. He didn't have to deal with any complaints this weather accident would produce.

Unexpected, unpredicted, unforeseen. The heart, emotions, they never followed any set path. Always twisting, deviating away from where you thought they should go. Quatre had insisted to himself that his feelings for Relena were nothing more then brotherly at the most. A friend's sympathy for another close, dear friend. Now watching the rain outside he let go of the lies he'd wrapped around his heart and recognized that he was simply and unequivocally in love with Relena.

There was relief in his acceptance of the fact, but it also opened up a whole new set of problems. Mainly the fact that there wasn't any way he could tell Relena of his newly acknowledged feelings for her. Quatre leaned his forehead against the window and watched as his breath fogged up the glass. He was now trapped inside of his honor, forced to play the part he no longer wanted to fill.

Ah, the irony. Quatre straightened up and swiped at the window with the sleeve of his shirt, attempting to erase the marks his forehead and breath had left on the normally pristine glass.

The rainfall slowed and then came to a halt. Almost immediately the day seemed brighter regardless of the soggy landscape. Quatre gave the window one last rub with his sleeve and turned away just as his secretary buzzed him on the intercom. With a last glance out the window Quatre headed back to his desk.

----

The meeting was in an effective deadlock. Each of the participants had made it equally clear that they weren't going to budge an inch in their demands and were now occupied with glaring silently at each other. Relena shifted uncomfortably in her chair and let her gaze rove over the set and angry faces while she prayed for patience. Any attempt she had made to create a solution had been swiftly discarded by one or both parties.

Relena shifted again in her chair. They had been negotiating for well over four hours and any pretense at padding the chair possessed had disappeared a long time ago. She glanced to the side where Trowa sat against the wall, long legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. He met her gaze and rolled his eyes slightly. She fought down a grin and turned her attention back to the conference table. The situation had regressed. Now the leader of the company whose members were striking was standing and yelling at the leader of the union who sat across the table from him, arms folded across his chest.

"Mr. Fisher, Mr. Stoakes, please…" Relena frowned as the two men ignored her and continued their argument. "Gentlemen…" She began again with similar results. Her frown deepened. Rising she took a deep breath and a shrill whistle cut across the arguing voices.

The room fell silent as every eye fixed on Relena. She lowered her hand from her mouth and smiled. "Thank you. Now, as you know gentlemen, the purpose of this meeting was to find some sort of compromise acceptable to both your parties. So far you have done nothing more then throw insults at each other."

The president of the company opened his mouth to protest but Relena cut him off. "You've had your turn to speak, Mr. Fisher, now it's mine. I've sat in these negotiations and watched you accomplish nothing. At this point I don't really care about reasons anymore. I care about the innocent people who are affected because of this strike. That includes not only the families of the workers, but the businesses on Earth who depend on you to transport their goods up to the colonies and the colonies who expect to send and receive shipments that aren't coming. ESUN has patiently waited, giving you time to sort this out by yourselves. When that didn't happen I was assigned to try and help negotiations along. Now, if you do not manage to find an acceptable solution within the remaining time allotted you then it is likely the companies who utilize your business to transport their goods will turn to other businesses and leave you to sink by yourself." Relena looked around at the now subdued group seated around the conference table.

After a moment Stoakes began to speak, gesturing with his hands as he did so. Relena sat down with a sigh. She hated having to threaten them with loss of business, but it would happen if they didn't manage to come up with a solution by the end of today. The complaints she had received had been loud and prolonged. Businesses on the Colonies and Earth were running out of patience. She watched Fisher nod his head reluctantly to something Stoakes said before coming back with a counteroffer. Stoakes nodded in turn and Relena sighed in relief. It appeared that both men were finally remembering what the word compromise actually meant.

It still took the all the remaining time left for the two parties to come up with a tentative plan that didn't send one or both into a fit. Relena gave a mental sigh of relief before plastering a smile on her face and heading out to give the media a report on how the talks had gone with Fisher and Stoakes right behind her. After a brief question and answer session Relena nodded graciously to the still clamoring reporters and left the podium followed by the two men

"I never knew you could whistle like that." Trowa had moved to walk beside her once Fisher and Stoakes had left.

A smile curved her lips. "Hilde taught me. She said it's a good way to get a kid's attention. I'll have to tell her it works better in a room full of arguing adults."

"Vice Minister!"

Both stopped and turned to see a young woman carrying a clipboard hurrying towards them, her high heels clicking in staccato fashion on the floor as she alternated between a fast walk and a jog.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Relena's smile was a bit strained.

The young woman, who appeared to be a governmental aide or assistant, drew in a couple deep breaths and glanced at her clipboard as if to remind herself of the purpose of her run. "Um, yes, several reporters have requested the opportunity for an interview. They're waiting in the…"

"I already met with the press just now." Relena interrupted, a puzzled look on her face.

The young woman pursed her lips and tapped a fingernail sharply on the back of her clipboard. "Yes, I know. The reporters I'm talking about are interested in a personal interview."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time right now. I have another engagement." Relena checked her watch. "I really have to go." She gave a graceful wave and began to walk away, leaving the young woman frowning over her clipboard.

"That was smooth." Trowa commented. "But can you really call a family dinner an engagement?"

"You can when you see your family as rarely as I've seen mine lately. I don't know why you're quibbling over details, tonight's your night off isn't it?"

Trowa nodded and held the door open for Relena to exit the building. "Yeah, and Middie's already informed me we're going over _more_ wedding plans."

"Poor boy." Relena laughed. "Such torture."

"I really can't see what she wants to talk about." There was honest bewilderment in Trowa's voice. "The wedding's six weeks away."

"Trust me Trowa, you're going to be discussing wedding details until the big day rolls around." Relena patted his arm with a smile.

"What a relief." Trowa managed to sound only slightly sarcastic.

Relena laughed again and awkwardly attempted to enter the passenger side of her car. Trowa held onto her right arm firmly until she was safely seated. He then shut her car door and walked around to the driver's side while Relena struggled to buckle her seatbelt over her protruding abdomen. Trowa slid behind the wheel and glanced at her. "Need some help?"

Relena bit her lower lip and struggled a bit more before giving a sound of triumph as the seatbelt finally clicked shut. "I got it." She smiled over at him, her face slightly flushed. "Let's go home. I don't want anybody else trying to finagle an interview out of me."

Trowa gave a sharp nod and started the vehicle. They reached the Peacecraft mansion and Trowa let the engine idle, intending to help Relena out of the car. However, before he could open his car door, Relena's door opened and Zechs assisted her out of the vehicle. The platinum haired young man then bent down and nodded at Trowa. "I didn't want to keep you from your evening plans." There was the slightest hint of teasing in his voice.

"That was very considerate of you." Trowa answered a bit dryly, though a smile came unbidden to his face at the thought of his fiancée. Middie worked as an undercover agent for Preventer and the differences in their schedules had been wearing on both of them.

Zechs straightened and shut the car door. Backing up a few steps he slipped his arm comfortably around his sister's shoulders while she waved at the retreating taillights of Trowa's car. Once the dark blue vehicle was out of sight she let out a sigh and turned towards the mansion. "Long day?" he asked solicitously, still keeping his arm about her shoulders.

"Uh-huh." Relena began to walk toward the enormous front doors. "My feet are killing me."

He squeezed her shoulders, shortening his stride to match hers. "You did a good job negotiating that strike. The press has been singing your praises."

"There were times I just wanted to shoot them and be done with it." Relena said ruefully as they entered the mansion.

Zechs glanced down at her with an amused expression on his face. "I'm glad you didn't. It would make for really bad publicity."

"Since when have you cared about publicity?" Relena asked, arching one thin eyebrow.

"Never, but I do prefer good publicity over bad."

"And you assume my shooting Mr. Fisher and Mr. Stoakes would generate bad publicity?" Relena asked, a teasing gleam in her eyes.

Zechs pretended to be deep in thought. "Hmm, I guess that would depend on who's reporting the story. I almost guarantee that several business would applaud your action."

Relena chuckled. She loved this side of her brother; the side that only came out in private away from prying eyes and the stresses of his job.

"Welcome home Relena." Noin appeared at the doorway to the spacious entry. She was dressed casually like Zechs in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. "Supper'll be ready soon." She continued. "Since it's so nice outside I told Pagen we would be eating on the patio."

"Sounds good." Relena smiled. "Do I have enough time to change?"

"Plenty." Noin assured her. "Will you need any help?"

Relena shook her head and began to slowly ascend the staircase to the second floor. She changed into a pair of maternity shorts and a voluminous sleeveless shirt and slipped on a pair of sandals. Shoes she had to tie were out of the question. She couldn't even _see_ her feet, let alone reach them to tie laces. Relena cast a rueful glance at herself in her full length mirror before exiting her room. She started toward the stairway and paused. The room next to hers had been transformed into a nursery. Unable to resist the urge to look at it once again she opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was painted a cream color with a wallpaper border of teddy bears playing together. Relena walked over to the crib and ran one hand lovingly along the rail. A smile came unbidden to her face as she remembered watching Zechs struggle to put it together. She and Noin couldn't help laughing at his frustration, making him only more irritated. He had managed eventually and it now sat waiting, a silent testament of her brother's unbounded love for her.

In addition to the crib there was a matching dresser and changing table, both in the same golden oak as the crib. Several teddy bears sat on top of the dresser. Relena walked over and touched a faded ribbon. The bear Heero had given her so long before stared back at her with its fathomless black eyes. Relena fingered one of its soft ears. She had kept it in her room for so long. Now she would leave it in her baby's room, a silent guardian. Giving the teddy one last caress Relena left the nursery.

Zechs and Noin were out on the patio waiting for her. Relena stood a moment, relishing the light breeze that was blowing before sitting down in the lawn chair Zechs offered her. "I stopped to look at the nursery." She said, explaining her tardiness.

"If you didn't look in there at least as often as Noin has then I would be worried." Zechs said with a straight face.

Noin reached over and punched her husband's arm. "Hey, who did I find staring in there the other day? Your long lost twin?"

"I was just making sure that crib hadn't decided to fall apart once I left it alone." Zechs surreptitiously rubbed the spot on his arm where Noin had punched him.

"You did a wonderful job putting the crib together." Relena told him. "I'll make sure the baby appreciates all the hard work their Uncle Milliardo did to make sure they had a bed to sleep in." She couldn't help but laugh at the look Zechs gave her before leaning forward and patting him reassuringly. "Seriously though, I really do appreciate all the time you spent putting that crib together."

"That's okay Relena." Noin said mischievously. "He needs the practice."

Zechs' head whipped around and he stared at his wife, panic and joy mingled in his eyes. "Are you…?" He began, his question frantic.

"Not right now." Noin answered, her voice calm. "But we did agree we wanted children."

"Oh, yes. Of course."

Relena laughed. She'd never seen her brother look so flustered before. Briefly she wondered how Heero would've reacted to hearing she was pregnant. She felt a sharp pang of regret that faded after a moment.

The glass door that led out to the patio slid open and Pagen came out pushing a cart. Delicious smells wafted towards them and Relena was suddenly reminded of how ravenous she was. She leaned forward and waited as Pagen served them.

"Thank you Pagen." Relena felt her baby give an enthusiastic kick. "Ohh, the baby thanks you too." She patted her abdomen. "Settle down in there." She spoke to her unborn child and was rewarded with another kick.

They all ate slowly and leisurely, enjoying the time they had to spend together. Conversation turned to Trowa and Middie's upcoming wedding.

"How's your schedule looking?" Noin asked Relena.

"I've actually managed to keep that week pretty clear. All I have to do is mention the fact that I'm due about then. Its amazing how flexible people become. Obviously nobody wants a pregnant Vice Minister going into labor in the middle of some important conference, speech or ceremony."

Relena stabbed a piece of her fruit salad with her fork. "Now all I have to do is make sure I don't go into labor in the middle of the wedding."

"I'm no expert, but it seems to me like you don't have much say in the matter." Zechs said pointedly.

"True enough, but I have no desire to make Trowa and Middie's wedding any more memorable then it already is going to be."

"Quite understandable." Noin agreed. Unconsciously she reached up and swiped at her bangs, brushing them to one side.

Zechs sat back in his chair and let his folded hands rest in his lap. He appeared to be deep in thought, the tiniest hint of a frown evident on his face.

Noin placed her elbow on the table and leaned her cheek against her hand. "I love looking at him when he's like this." She told Relena in a confidential tone.

After a moment Zechs became aware of her stare. He cocked an eyebrow questioningly. Noin just smiled in reply. "Do you know how adorable you look when you're thinking?" She asked.

"Adorable." Now both of Zechs's eyebrows rose. "That is a term more appropriate for kittens, puppies, and babies."

"Not for ex-pilots turned Preventer agents?" Noin asked, a twinkle in her eye. Scooting her chair closer to his she ran her finger up and down his arm.

He captured her hand, lifting it so that he could place a kiss on her slender wrist. "I suppose I don't mind if you call me that."

Relena smiled as Noin made a contented sound deep in her throat. Pushing back her chair she attempted to rise. "I see that you two need to be alone." She said teasingly. Instantly Zechs released Noin and she sat back in her chair.

"Sorry." Noin said. "We'll be good."

Relena had finally managed to stand up. "Actually I really have to go and use the bathroom." She smiled indulgently at them. "Enjoy yourselves children." She pulled the sliding door to the house open and glanced back in time to see Zechs pull Noin onto his lap. She smiled again and continued on her way.

----

Quatre sat in front of his vidphone wondering what in the world he was doing. He had been relaxing in his private rooms when he had suddenly been seized with an uncontrollable urge to talk to Relena. Without any thought he had dialed her number and was listening to the phone on the other end of the line ring. As he waited he began to question the wisdom of his impulsive decision. It was late, she was probably in bed, sleeping. Or maybe she wasn't even home. Maybe she was off Earth somewhere. He was just about to hang up when someone answered.

"Hello?"

Quatre's heart leaped. It was Relena. "Hello." He responded, suddenly tongue tied.

"Quatre? Is that you?"

"Yes."

The picture blinked on and he saw her squinting slightly as she looked at him. "I thought I recognized the number." She said somewhat jokingly. Then she turned serious. "Is everything all right?" He could hear the concern in her voice.

"Everything's fine." He hastened to assure her. "I just called to see how you were doing. I haven't talked to you for a while…" He trailed off as he took in her somewhat tousled appearance. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No I was awake." She had a wry expression on her face as she answered.

Silence fell between them and Quatre searched frantically for something to say. Relena cocked her head to the side slightly. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong Quatre?" She asked again.

"Everything's fine." _Except for the fact that I'm head over heels in love with you._

"Okay, if you say so." Relena covered a yawn.

Quatre felt an immediate wave of guilt. "Hey, I'll let you get to bed. I really shouldn't have called this late." He said apologetically.

"I'm glad you did." Relena smiled at him and he felt his insides melt. "I've really missed talking to you." She yawned again and Quatre found himself chuckling slightly.

"Go to bed Relena." He told her tenderly.

"Okay, good night Quatre."

"Good night." Quatre sat looking at the blank screen of the vidphone long after Relena had hung up.


	4. One Small Glance

Rain on the Roses   
Chapter 4: One Small Glance   
By: Starlight – x1

The wedding had been beautiful. Now Relena sat watching as Middie and Trowa swayed together to the gentle strains of music from the band. Trowa whispered something in Middie's ear that had her blushing and laughing all at once. Relena's lips curved up in a smile that held bittersweet memories, while her eyes ventured to the other couples on the dance floor. She felt a twinge of envy that manifested itself in the form of a sigh at the sight of so many trim figures and slender waists.

Someone cleared their throat and Relena looked up to see Duo standing over her. He bowed elegantly. "May I have the honor of this dance?"

Relena stared at the hand he had extended to her and then up at his face. For a moment she sat looking at him, surprise in her pretty blue eyes.

"Aw, come on." Duo said, grinning disarmingly at her. "I'm not taking no for an answer. I've already had experience dancing with a pregnant lady and trust me, this," he pointed to her swollen abdomen. "Only adds to your charm."

Relena couldn't help laughing as he winked at her in a flirtatious manner. "Be careful, your wife's watching." She warned, glancing over at Hilde who smiled back at her and motioned for her to go ahead.

"Don't worry. I am pre-approved." Duo grabbed her hand and tugged her to her feet, giving her no choice but to follow him as he led her onto the dance floor. He began to lead, holding her gently. Relena followed easily.

"You dance _divinely_, Vice Minister." Duo said in an affected tone.

Relena felt laughter bubble up, spilling out of her in merry bursts. "No more then you do, Mr. Maxwell." She answered between giggles, playing along.

"So," Duo spoke in his normal voice. "What's up with the serious face and sitting by yourself?"

"Could I take a raincheck on that question?" Relena asked.

"Nope."

Relena chuckled. "I've just been kinda moody all day I guess." Her answer was half-hearted at best.

To her relief Duo accepted it and they finished the dance in a companionable silence. As the music ended and gentle clapping filled the room Duo tipped her chin so she was looking at him. "I just want you to know that I have never seen you look more beautiful then you do right now. You better not think any different or let anybody tell you any different." He said.

Relena blinked back a sudden wave of tears. "Thank you." She whispered.

Duo slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Come sit with Hilde and me." He escorted her to where his wife was watching Leann. The little girl was twirling around, waving her arms as she danced by herself. She looked up as they approached and a smile blossomed on her face.

"Daddy!" She squealed, raising her arms in an unspoken demand to be picked up.

Relena sank into a chair next to Hilde, watching as Duo swooped the little girl up into his arms. "Hiya precious." He planted kisses on her plump cheeks. Leann laughed and reached up to grip her father's ears. Duo shook his head, growling playfully.

"Dance, Daddy." Leann announced, pointing at the couples still whirling about.

"You wanna dance? All right, come on baby-doll." Duo moved onto the dance floor and began to dance in an extremely bouncy way, jostling the little girl up and down. He moved agilely around the other couples, his fast movements a contradiction to the slow dance that the band was currently playing.

Hilde smiled as she watched her daughter laugh before turning her attention to Relena. "How've you been?"

"I feel enormous." Relena looked down at her belly. "I can't see my feet and I feel like I've been pregnant forever. What's worse is that I feel like I'm _going_ to be pregnant forever."

Hilde gave a sympathetic chuckle. "Hate to burst your bubble sweetie, but that baby _is_ going to decide to come sooner or later."

"You're telling the truth, you're not fooling with me now?" Relena grabbed at Hilde's arm in mock desperation.

Hilde patted her hand reassuringly, amusement sparkling in her deep blue eyes. "Yes, I'm telling the truth. How else did you think I got that adorable little girl out there?"

"Pure, unadulterated luck." Relena answered firmly and both young women laughed.

"These last few weeks seem to drag on forever." Hilde said. "I remember feeling like I was gonna burst. Of course it didn't help that I was nervous about going into labor so I was one crabby lady the very last week. If you don't believe me ask Duo, he'll tell you." She paused and tilted her head to the side. "On the other hand, don't ask Duo. I don't think I want my reputation ruined." She grinned.

Relena looked at her friend, gratitude shining in her eyes. She wanted to thank her but her throat had tightened and the tears were close to the surface once again. Instead she gripped Hilde's hand and squeezed. Hilde gave her an understanding smile before turning the conversation to something else.

"Oh, there's Catherine, Trowa's sister. Have you ever met her?"

Relena looked at the very pretty young woman Hilde had pointed out. Her forehead furrowed as she thought. "Actually I think I did once. She's part of a traveling circus isn't she?"

"Yes." Hilde nodded. "Trowa was part of her act until he came to work at Preventer."

Catherine turned her head and noticed both of them staring at her. She smiled and waved before making her way over to them. "Hey you two! Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. We were just sitting here enjoying some girl talk." Hilde made swift introductions as Catherine sat down in an unoccupied chair and they continued their conversation.

-----

Quatre had mingled, smiling and laughing politely with the other guests as long as he could before he slipped out of the reception hall into the comforting darkness of the night. He leaned his back against the building, the fresh air clearing his head somewhat. Crossing his arms he sighed, watching as the breath from his lungs froze into a vapor that quickly dissipated. The wind was crisp and he could feel the bite of it even with a suit coat on.

The door opened once again, golden light spilling out along with the sound of music and laughter. Soft footsteps approached and someone leaned against the building next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Wufei," Quatre glanced over at his friend. "I thought I slipped out quietly enough."

"You did."

"Oh." Quatre was quiet.

"What's wrong?" Wufei asked again and then continued bluntly. "You've been avoiding Relena all evening."

"You noticed?" Wufei's statement surprised the exclamation right out of him. Quatre immediately wished he could snatch the words out of midair. He let out a sigh. "Was I really that obvious?"

"To me at least." Wufei said. "I don't think anybody else noticed."

"Well that's a relief." Quatre rubbed his face with one hand wearily.

Wufei shifted his weight, waiting patiently.

"I see you're not going to leave me to my misery until you've gotten your answer." Quatre said with a self-depreciating laugh.

Wufei lifted an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Did you think I was standing out here in the cold for my health?"

"No, I guess not." Quatre agreed and then fell silent trying to figure out how best to answer Wufei's question without giving too much away. "I guess I just don't know how to act around her." He said finally.

"That's all?" Wufei sounded incredulous. "Good grief, Winner. The woman's pregnant, not dying. You treat her like you normally would. Having twenty-nine older sisters I figured you would've had experience behaving around a pregnant woman at some point in your life."

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Quatre murmured.

Wufei stared at Quatre narrowly. "That's not what's bothering you though."

Quatre sighed. "You're too perceptive."

"You're very easy to read right now." Wufei countered. Pushing off the building he straightened. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine, but come inside. It's too cold out here and you're likely to get sick."

"Very well." Quatre straightened as well. Wufei's words only evidenced verbally his great concern for his friend. A concern Quatre was grateful for even though he did not feel ready to confide in him. His love was a burden he alone would bear until the appropriate moment came, if it ever came. Swallowing a sigh he followed Wufei back into the welcome warmth of the reception hall.

Trowa and Middie were now mingling with the guests, talking and laughing. Quatre noted that Trowa had regained the cool collectedness that was as much a part of his makeup as the singularly long bang of hair that generally covered one eye. Quatre felt a smile curve the corners of his mouth as he remembered Trowa's frame of mind before the wedding. Never before had he seen Trowa so nervous. He'd fastened the taller man's tie for him while attempting to exude confidence and serenity. Still, Trowa hadn't relaxed until he'd seen Middie walking down the aisle glowing with beauty and anticipation.

"They're a good looking couple aren't they?"

Quatre glanced to his right and saw Noin standing there. She linked her arm companionably through his. "I'm somewhat disappointed. You didn't ask me to dance once this evening."

"I apologize. "Quatre couldn't help the smile that slipped across his face. "I seem to recall that you were engaged for most of the songs."

Noin laughed, pleased she had managed to erase the somber, occupied expression from off his face. "I suppose I was. Zechs is a marvelous dancer." She gave an exaggerated sigh as she watched her husband dancing with his sister.

Quatre found himself entranced as he watched the siblings. Relena moved gracefully, a look of contented delight on her face, while Zechs matched her in elegance. The music ended and he sighed. A hand tightened on his arm and he looked over at Noin. "Are you okay?" There was half a question in her eyes and he looked away to avoid it.

"Just a little tired. It is a long flight from the L4 quadrant to Earth." He glanced around the room and gave a chuckle. "It looks like Middie's getting ready to toss her bouquet."

Noin followed his gaze and smiled as she watched the currently unattached ladies form a single group behind the bride.

"Quite an eager bunch, aren't they?" Quatre commented wryly.

"Can you blame them? Especially with the most eligible bachelor of the L4 quadrant right here."

Quatre forced a smile. "Well, the most eligible bachelor of the L4 quadrant isn't interested in getting married right now."

"That's what they all say. You just haven't met the right girl yet." Noin gave his arm a comforting pat. "Come on, let's go sit down."

Quatre followed, inwardly reluctant, as Noin led him over to where Zechs and Relena were sitting with Duo, Hilde and Leann. The little girl was squirming on her mother's lap as she tried to get down. As Quatre and Noin sat down Duo reached over and took Leann from Hilde, plunking her securely on his lap. Instantly her lower lip protruded and her eyes filled with tears.

"Now, none of that." Duo chided her, smoothing her hair gently. Leann gave a whimper and rubbed her eyes with her chubby fists, yawning as she did so.

"She's tired." Hilde said somewhat apologetically.

"She's not the only one." Relena said, looking sympathetically at the little girl.

Duo stood up and swayed from side to side, rocking his daughter. "Lookie Leann, watch Aunt Middie throw her flowers."

After a few false throws that had the group behind her scuffling and reaching for a bouquet that wasn't there, Middie finally let go of the flowers she held. They arched high over the small group of single ladies and landed with unerring accuracy on the protruding abdomen of Relena before rolling off to rest precariously on her knees. Relena stared at the innocent looking assortment of roses and babies breath. Everyone else seemed frozen, unsure of what to do or say.

"Relena? Are you okay?" Noin touched her shoulder cautiously.

"Huh?" Relena looked up at her sister-in-law blankly for a moment before she smiled. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Gingerly she picked the bouquet off her lap. "Pretty isn't it? Quite a coincidence too." She looked pointedly at Middie.

"I'm so sorry Relena. I must've thrown it too hard." Middie had hurried over and now stood in front of Relena, concern in her eyes.

"That's why you should always look before you throw." Relena said in a teasing manner, forced gaiety in her voice.

"Pwetty, pwetty." Leann leaned over from her position in Duo's arms, trying to touch the flowers.

"Here Hilde," Relena handed to the bouquet to her friend. "Why don't you take them? Leann seems to like them."

"Thank you." Hilde took the flowers and everyone relaxed, chuckling slightly at the extraordinary mishap that had passed without incident.

Quatre watched Relena surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye. She had handled the incident with all the ease of a politician in a delicate situation. She had responded so well she had actually managed to fool most of her family and close friends, all, except one that is. Due to his empathy Quatre could tell she was far from feeling as calm as she looked. Inside she was screaming.

Unsure of what he should do Quatre moved closer to her and allowed his hand to rest briefly on her shoulder. She didn't look up and he could feel the tension in her muscles. He could sense her weariness with the constant nursing of an old wound that seemed to open at every turn. Everyone's attention was turned away from her. Quatre felt a momentary twinge of anger. Why couldn't any of them see how tired and soul sick she was? Why was it left to him to see and care for her when doing so would tear him apart and letting her know how he felt would tear her apart?

Looking up in frustration Quatre met the gaze of Wufei. The oriental young man was standing with his arms folding across his chest, staring at Quatre with his piercing black eyes. Staring back Quatre realized one person at least had guessed his secret. In his friend's look he saw no pity. Caught in his friend's measuring gaze he realized a harsh truth that made him cringe inwardly, he wanted to be selfish. He wanted nothing more then to grab Relena, pour out his heart, and kiss all her pain and anguish away into nothing.

He stiffened, jerking his eyes away from Wufei's obsidian orbs. Leaning down next to Relena he whispered in her ear. "You're looking tired, would you like to go home?"

Relena looked up at him and gave a silent nod. "Actually I would." Her answer was reluctantly given. He knew her well enough to understand how she struggled with not wanting to abandon two of her good friends on their special day and the bone-deep weariness that seemed to encompass her physically and emotionally.

"I'll get your coat." Quatre left to rummage through the coat room. He found it quickly enough and returned only to find Duo and Hilde standing and saying their good-byes.

"Hey Quatre." Duo smiled at him. "I was just telling Relena we'd be glad to take her home. It's getting late and Leann's sleepy. This way all the rest of you could keep on enjoying yourselves."

Quatre opened and closed his mouth, momentarily at a loss for words. "Oh, uh, well I guess that would be fine Duo. Thank you." His experience as a socialite and businessman came to the forefront, rescuing him before he could embarrass himself further with a continued fish act. Turning he helped Relena into her coat, swallowing his disappointment and giving the perfunctory farewells, including the normal peck on the cheek Relena would expect. Then he watched her leave, hands thrust deeply in his trouser pockets.

----

Relena sat on edge of her bed staring intently as the red digital numbers on her alarm clock slowly counted the minutes away. One hand rested on her abdomen while her other supported her weight.

The numbers on the clock changed and Relena sucked in a quick breath of air and relaxed. Her contractions were coming closer together now. There wasn't any doubt that she was in actual genuine labor instead of the Braxton/Hicks contractions she'd become used to.

Standing took some effort, but she finally made it to her feet and moved slowly toward the door to alert someone in the household. It was time to head to the hospital.

-----

Quatre parked his car in the hospital's visitor parking. As he exited the vehicle he stared at the band of reporters waiting patiently outside the hospital's glass doors. Taking a deep breath he made his way past them, ignoring the camera's pointed his way or the hastily shouted questions. Inside he inquired at the front desk and was directed upstairs to the maternity ward where he again asked and was given Relena's room number. Wufei was leaning against the wall beside the door to Relena's room looking like a man in desperate need of a strong cup of coffee.

"Good morning Wufei." Quatre received a nod in reply. He then entered the room. Relena was sitting up in the bed cradling a small bundle wrapped securely in a blanket.

"Congratulations." Quatre handed Relena the present he had bought that consisted of a stuffed animal dressed in blue jean overalls that the saleslady had insisted was a teddy bear. Personally he thought it resembled some kind of dog but he hadn't argued. Tied to its right paw was a powder blue helium balloon with the words "It's a Boy!" written in white on the front.

"Oh how adorable." Relena looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you Quatre."

"What is it?" Zechs looked at the stuffed animal with a frown. "It looks like a dog."

"Don't be silly." Noin retorted. "It's a bear."

Relena smiled and placed the bear down on the bed next to her legs. "Come meet my son." She invited, adjusting the blanket so Quatre could see the baby's face.

The newborn's face was still slightly red while he sported a head full of fine dark hair. One little fist was curled up next to his cheek while the other was hidden in the blanket.

Quatre reached out and tentatively ran one finger over the infant's soft cheek. "He's so tiny."

"Here, why don't you hold him?" Relena asked.

"Well..." Quatre hesitated.

"Come on, he won't break." Relena smiled. "Just remember to support his neck."

Gingerly Quatre picked up the infant and cradled him against his chest. He was astonished at how right the small form felt in his arms and found himself relaxing. "What are you going to call him?" He asked suddenly, turning his attention back to Relena.

"His full name is Heero Edward." Relena brushed some hair back from her face. "He's already received his official nickname, Eddie."

"Heero Edward." He whispered the child's name down to him. "Eddie." He looked up. "It fits him."

"So, you ready to go home?" Noin asked Relena.

"Yes, more then ready in fact."

"Hi everybody!" Duo and Hilde entered the room. Hilde immediately headed over to Relena and gave her a hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Relena smiled.

"Hey Quatre, you're a natural." Duo grinned at his friend.

"You think so?" Quatre shifted the small bundle so the baby's neck was resting on the crook of his arm.

"Yep, anybody looking at you is gonna think you've done this before."

Quatre gave a wry smile. "Actually I have. Twenty-nine older sisters, remember? Comes with the territory."

"Let me see that baby." Hilde came up beside him and relieved him of Eddie. "Oh, he's adorable, Relena."

"Thank you." Relena picked up Quatre's gift. "Look what Quatre brought me."

"How sweet! A teddy bear." Hilde cuddled Eddie closer as she examined Quatre's gift. "I got something for you too, I just forgot to grab it on my way out the door."

"That's a bear?" Duo pointed at the stuffed animal. "I thought it was a dog."


	5. New Beginnings

Rain on the Roses  
Chapter 5: New Beginnings  
By: Starlight – x1

Spring had come at last. The season of newness and refreshing change. Relena stood in the cemetery where her husband was buried holding her son. At five months Eddie was still small enough to fit comfortably in the crook of her arm. He sucked one tiny fist contentedly. Cuddled against her he filled a place in her heart that she hadn't ever known was empty before.

Relena stared down at the gravestone. This time there were no tears. The hurt that had stabbed through her a year ago had faded to a distant throbbing. "I'm going to be fine." She breathed the words to the sky and the newness around her. Leaning over she pressed a kiss to her tiny son's forehead. "Come on Eddie, let's go home."

'''''

When Relena entered the mansion she was greeted by Pagen. The butler had an inscrutable look on his face as he deftly took Eddie from her, cradling him in a professional manner. "Something came for you while you were out Miss Relena. It's in the living room."

"Thanks Pagen." Relena gave him a curious stare before she dropped her purse on a side table and headed for the living room to see what exactly had come. She drew her breath in with pleasure. A large pot of daisies sat on the coffee table.

Relena bent over the flowers, stroking their petals before digging carefully among the green stems to retrieve the card. She read the short message with a smile.

I called, but you were out. I'm on Earth. Want to go out to dinner? Quatre 

Relena scooped up the cordless phone and punched in the number written at the bottom of the card.

"Hello?" A familiar, but somewhat groggy voice answered.

"Hey, thanks for the flowers." Relena couldn't keep the smile out of her voice. "What's this dinner invitation about?"

Quatre chuckled wryly. "Oh nothing spectacular, unfortunately. I have a business dinner to attend and I really didn't want to go by myself."

"You'd rather have me along to share the torture." Relena sat back on the couch. "I'll have to think about it for a bit."

"That's fine." Quatre said casually. "You have twenty seconds."

"Twenty seconds? A decision like this and you're giving me twenty seconds?" Relena laughed. "I guess I have no choice. I'll go."

"Good." There was no mistaking the relief in Quatre's voice.

"So when exactly did you get on Earth?" Relena shifted into a more comfortable position and twisted a strand of hair around the forefinger of her right hand.

"Last night. I'm taking a tour of the subsidiary companies Winner Enterprises has down here on Earth and I'm overseeing the possibility of starting another company." Quatre sighed. "All rather necessary but sometimes boring tasks."

"Wow, sounds like you're busy."

"Tell me about it." Quatre let out a sigh. "I think someone came by and totally revamped my schedule without letting me know. There seems to be a ton more meetings and dinners scheduled then I remember okaying."

"I know the feeling." Relena laughed. "There's always so much to do and always someone with a complaint."

"Actually, I can handle the complaints better then the people who always have a 'suggestion.' I always end up standing there, politely nodding my head to some stupid half baked plan for how I can make things better."

"Well, I can see how complaints would be easier to deal with for you. In my case, people who complain aren't interested in finding a solution; they just love to hear the sound of their own voice as it dumps another problem on top of my already overloaded stack. People who have suggestions are at least looking for a solution and are willing to work at solving a problem."

"I hear you." Quatre paused. "Enough talking about work. How's Eddie?"

Relena smiled and the conversation turned to other matters.

'''''''

"You've got to be kidding me." Sally looked at Wufei, a half skeptical, half resigned look on her face.

Wufei was quiet, watching as Sally flopped into a chair opposite him. She glared at him and he returned the look. "I don't like it any more then you do, but it's a possibility we have to look into. You know that as well as I do. There are just too many unanswered questions."

Sally sat back and sighed. "I'm sorry Wufei, I just was hoping my feelings about the accident were wrong and it really was an accident."

"We don't know that it wasn't." Wufei rubbed his forehead. "It's just important that we make sure it wasn't anything more."

The door to their office opened and Middie entered. She was dressed in street clothing as opposed to a Preventer uniform and she carried a manila file folder that she set on the desk in front of Wufei. "Here's all the info I've managed to gather so far. I can't get any more unless I infiltrate the group proper." She reached up and tucked some of her hair behind one ear and sank gracefully into a chair while Wufei leafed through the contents of the folder. His face grew hard and he cursed softly under his breath. Sally got up and hurried around the desk to peer over his shoulder at the paper he was currently reading. She arched an eyebrow and looked up at Middie.

"They were the ones responsible for the random bombings?"

"As near as I could make out. They're at least indirectly responsible if not entirely responsible for the series of hotel incidents that occurred a couple years back." Middie shook her head. "They call themselves Group Vengeance. What their primary aim is, I haven't the slightest clue. It was difficult enough getting that information." She gestured at the file folder.

Wufei nodded. "I'll talk to Lady Une and see what she says." He replaced the paper he'd been looking at and closed the folder. "Zechs'll want to see this."

"I'll drop it off at his office." Sally said.

Middie stood and stretched leisurely. "I've got to go." She smiled coolly and left as quietly as she'd come.

Sally looked at Wufei. "I really hope this group didn't have anything to do with that car accident."

"If they did," Wufei returned her stare, "they'll get what they deserve."

'''''

Zechs sat rocking Eddie. The baby had fallen asleep a long time ago but Zechs was reluctant to put him in his bed. The feeling of the little body relaxed against him was a strangely comforting one. So he continued to rock, cradling his nephew close.

"Well now, if this isn't a Kodak moment I don't know what is."

Zechs looked up to see Relena standing in the doorway to Eddie's nursery, still dressed in her dinner clothes minus the shoes.

"He's sleeping." Zechs said unnecessarily.

"I can see that." Relena leaned down to kiss Eddie. "Noin said you were spoiling him. How long have you been rocking him?"

Zechs shrugged the shoulder Eddie was not currently using for a pillow. "Noin's just jealous that she isn't the one putting him to bed."

"Hey, buster, you'd better watch what you're saying." Noin entered the nursery and gave her husband a mock hard stare before turning to Relena. "So, did you have a nice time?"

"Quatre was there and I always find his company enjoyable. The food wasn't that great." Relena shrugged. "I think the guy hosting the dinner thought amount spent would impress better then quality. Quatre's going to take me out to lunch later to make up for it. I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted." Relena shrugged again and a smile peeped for a moment.

"That's nice." Noin's tone was happy with something else mixed in that caused Zechs to look up at her suspiciously.

"Yeah." Relena yawned and reached up to pull the clips from her hair. The honey blonde mass tumbled down to settle around her shoulders and she let out a sigh of relief as she massaged her scalp with the fingers of her right hand. "I'm so tired." She said around another yawn.

"You should go to bed then." Zechs said reasonably.

"I will after I've tucked my baby into bed and not before." Relena smothered another yawn.

Zechs smiled at her and stood carefully, trying not to shift Eddie too much. The baby stretched and let out a whimper of protest as he was laid in his crib but quickly settled back into the soft quick breaths of slumber. Zechs crossed his arms and watched as Relena tucked a light blanket over her son and caressed his cheek with one finger. She straightened reluctantly and smiled at him. Her smile faded and her forehead wrinkled in slight concern. "Hey, you okay?"

Zechs blinked and realized he'd been frowning rather heavily at her. He smoothed his facial expression into a neutral one. "I'm fine, why?" He regretted the question immediately.

"You just looked worried." Relena was watching him closely.

"I was just thinking. Nothing to worry about." Zechs forced his lips into a smile, hoping it didn't look as fake as it felt.

"Okay." Relena gave him a hug as she passed him on her way to her bedroom. "Good night big brother, Noin."

"Sleep well, Relena." Noin smiled at her sister-in-law and slipped her arm through Zechs' as they walked down the hall to the living room. "You thinking about what Wufei showed us today?"

"Yeah." Zechs nodded. He sat down on the couch and looked up at his wife. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing keeping it from Relena?"

Noin sat down next to him and was silent for a moment. "Well," she began slowly. "We don't really know if Group Vengeance had anything to do with the accident that killed Heero. Until we know for certain one way or another I don't think Relena needs to be bothered about it. If we learn they were responsible for Heero's death then I think we have a responsibility to tell her." She reached out and brushed back some of his hair, a tender gesture. "So to answer your question, I don't think there's anything wrong with not telling Relena about Vengeance right now."

"I guess you're right." Zechs slumped back against the couch and managed a half smile. "It doesn't really matter since its classified information right now."

"See," Noin gave him a playful push. "Stop stressing about it." She leaned over to the coffee table, grabbed the remote and turned on the television. "So, Relena's going out with Quatre again." She sounded pleased.

"What's going on inside that pretty head of yours?" Zechs stared piercingly at his wife. "You sound uncommonly satisfied.

Noin sat on the couch again, tucking her legs to one side and cuddled next to him. "I just think it's nice that Relena's finally getting out again."

"Out?" Zechs lifted an eyebrow even though he knew she couldn't see the expression. "It isn't like she's been cloistered or hiding. If anything she was the one pushing to go back to work."

"She wanted to go to work so she didn't have to sit around here missing Heero." Noin said patiently. "Think for a minute. How long has it been since she went and did something for fun without being prodded into it?"

Zechs thought about it and nodded his head. "I see your point."

"I knew you would." Noin patted his stomach lovingly and began flipping through television channels. She finally found a program that interested her and dropped the remote beside her on the couch.

Zechs leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He woke later with a crick in his neck. He rubbed at it ruefully with his right hand. Noin was relaxed against him, her left arm draped over his middle, her head pillowed on his chest, sleeping. The television was still on, playing a late night movie, an old black and white. Zechs squinted at the screen, staring as a man and woman embraced, kissing passionately. He snorted and reached over Noin for the remote, trying not to disturb her. He turned off the T.V.

Noin stirred and sat up. "Oh, I shouldn't have done that, I missed the end of my movie." She rubbed at her eyes.

"Well, I missed the whole thing." Zechs chuckled softly. "Come on." He stood and offered her a hand. She took it allowing him to tug her up. They headed for bed.

'''''

Quatre arrived at ESUN headquarters precisely on time. He walked into the tall building ignoring the few reporters in the spacious entry and headed for the man at the security desk. "Quatre Winner, I have an appointment with the Vice Foreign Minister."

The man looked at him and then checked something on his computer. "Okay. You can go up." He pulled out the paperback he'd been reading and found his spot again.

Quatre headed for the bank of elevators and pressed the call button. The door slid open and he entered the elevator. He noticed that one of the reporters had her camera half-lifted in his direction and was stealing a glance at the man seated behind the desk. Obviously she figured the picture wouldn't be worth it because she lowered her camera. The elevator door slid shut and Quatre gave a silent sigh of relief and pressed the button for the twenty-ninth floor. The elevator gave the slightest lurch as it began its journey upwards.

Trowa met Quatre in Relena's outer office. The two friends clasped hands briefly. "Relena'll be out in a moment. She's on the phone." Trowa explained.

Quatre nodded and shot a smile at Relena's secretary who was looking at him rather curiously and with interest.

Relena came out of her office carrying her purse and looking slightly annoyed. Her face brightened when she saw Quatre. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting. Just a phone call." She turned to her secretary. "Ellen, I'm going out to lunch and I don't want to be disturbed. No calls unless it's a real emergency, such as terrorists taking over ESUN headquarters or all the colonies self destructing simultaneously."

Ellen smirked. "Don't worry Foreign Minister, I'll take care of the Senator. You go on and enjoy your lunch."

"Thanks Ellen." Relena smiled gratefully at her and followed Quatre out of the office.

In the elevator Quatre looked at Relena. "Just a quick warning. There are several reporters in the lobby. One especially was interested in me. She didn't take a picture as I came in, although she seriously considered it. I think when we come out together she'll be tempted beyond endurance."

Relena shook her head. "There are almost always a few reporters hanging around the lobby. Don't worry about it."

The elevator stopped on the ground floor and the door slid smoothly open. Trowa ushered Quatre and Relena quickly outside to where Quatre's car was waiting. All three got in, the tinted windows keeping the curious press and their cameras from seeing inside. The car pulled away smoothly. Quatre looked out the rear windshield and grinned as he watched a few diehard reporters scrambling for vehicles or cabs. "They won't find us. Rashid'll make sure of that." He said confidently and sat back, relaxing against the leather seat. "The restaurant we're going to is a nice, personable little place"

Relena had to agree with Quatre's assessment as she walked through the door of the small restaurant. The hostess, a plump elderly woman with rosy cheeks, seated them in a back booth.

"This is nice." Relena relaxed against the back of her booth and looked around. Trowa and Rashid had chosen to sit at a table a little ways away where they had a good view of the restaurant. Rashid's large form seemed to almost dwarf the chair he was sitting on as he spoke quietly with Trowa.

"Hi, I'm Cassie, and I'll be your server today." A young woman with bleached blonde hair that was pulled back in a French braid flashed a wide smile at them. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"An iced tea." Quatre looked at Relena.

"Just water for me, thanks."

"All right. I'll be right back to take your order."

Relena felt suddenly shy as the waitress left to get their drinks. She picked up her menu and glanced through the choices.

"Relena?"

"Hmm?" She looked up to see Quatre looking at her questioningly and realized that she'd been nervously flicking the laminated corner of the menu with her thumbnail. "Sorry."

"No problem. " Quatre smiled at her and began to go through his menu as well.

Relena looked around. They were as alone as they could get in a public place. Trowa and Rashid were ostensibly minding their own business. She glanced over the top of her menu at Quatre, taking advantage of his preoccupation with his menu to study him. He was dressed down from his normal business suit attire in a pair of jeans and a light blue button up shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled partway up his arms. He looked up and caught her staring at him. He smiled and Relena was suddenly struck by the subtle sadness she detected in his gaze.

Before either of them could say anything Cassie returned to take their orders. After the waitress had left Relena sat unsure of what to say. Quatre smiled and leaned forward, elbows on the table. "Let's make a deal, no talking about business, for either of us."

"Agreed." Relena smiled. The rest of the meal passed quicker then Relena would've wished. The next thing she knew Trowa was standing next to their table.

"It's time to go. You've got a meeting scheduled."

Relena looked at her watch. "Oh." Regret filled her voice. "You're right."

The ride back to ESUN headquarters was quiet. As the car slowed to a stop Relena looked over at Quatre. "I had a really nice time." She couldn't think of anything more to say.

Quatre smiled, reached over and gently squeezed her hand. "I did too."

Trowa opened her car door and escorted her inside, back into the hurry of the rest of her scheduled day.

'

'

'

(A/N: Yes, I know. Probably not what you wanted to read, but unfortunately this was another necessary interlude chapter. I want my characters to act as much like normal people and stay in character while doing so. But don't worry, Quatre will tell Relena how he feels about her in the very next chapter. So, please, don't abandon me yet. Thanks.)


	6. Confession

A/N: Sorry I took so long. I finally motivated myself past my writer's block and had chapter six nearly completed. But I wasn't happy with the results, so I scrapped the entire chapter and started over. Below is the result. I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to be more regular in my updates, but I'm afraid I can't promise anything. Anyway, thanks for reading and if you feel prone to review, well, that would really make my day!

Rain on the Roses  
Chapter 6: Confession  
By: Starlight – x1

"I'm worried about you Quatre."

The blonde ex-pilot looked up at his sister. Ariel stood, arms crossed as she frowned down at him. "You've been working too hard. You need a vacation."

Quatre smiled reassuringly up at her. "I'm fine Ari. I told you before; I'll take a vacation when I have the time, when things are less busy around here."

"Less busy? Quatre, things are NEVER less busy around here." Ariel threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know why I even bother, I mean, you're going to do what you're going to do. I'm just worried about you. You won't do anyone any good working yourself to death."

"I won't Ari, I promise." Quatre watched as his sister left his office, the door swinging shut silently behind her. He turned his gaze to the piles of paper filling his desktop. Reports, company policies, items that required his signature, they all sat, jostling each other, vying for his attention. No matter how long worked there would always be another pile for him in the morning. Ariel was right, Winner Inc was always busy, never less so.

A sudden feeling of frustration welled up inside him, one he'd been keeping locked deep within. His relationship with Relena wasn't progressing how he wished it would. Friendly, casual conversations over the vidphone weren't exactly cutting it anymore. He had tamped his feelings for her down so hard that now that he stopped to consider them they threatened to burst like water from a dam.

Quatre slammed both hands, palms down, on his desktop and rose, scattering paperwork. Ariel's visit had finally given him the impetus he needed. He stormed out of his office, startling his secretary.

"Mary, call and have my shuttle readied for a trip to Earth. Tell them I'll be there within an hour and forty five minutes. Forward all calls and paperwork to the proper department heads. If you absolutely must contact me you can call me, but only if it's an emergency."

"Yes Mr. Winner." Mary reached for her phone.

As Quatre left the office he could hear her requesting that his shuttle be ready. As he strode down the hallway towards the elevator bank he saw one of the doors begin to slide shut. "Hold the elevator please." He called out. The door suddenly reversed and he quickened his pace, bursting into the elevator car.

"My goodness." Iria released the button she'd pressed to keep the doors open. "Ariel was just telling me that she hadn't made any progress in convincing you to take a break. "

"Is there something wrong Quatre?" Ariel leaned forward and touched him lightly on the arm.

Quatre smiled at both his sisters as the elevator doors slid shut with a quiet whoosh. "Nothing to worry about Ari, I just decided to take your advice."

"Huh?" Ariel blinked.

"I'm being utterly and irrationally impulsive. I'm taking a spur of the moment vacation." Quate explained. "You were right when you said that things were never going to slow down around here."

"See Ari, he does listen to you, it just takes him a moment to process what you say sometimes." Iria teased before turning to Quatre. "But seriously, I'm glad you decided to take a break. You've accumulated too many stress lines recently." Iria tapped his forehead gently. "Anyway, don't worry about anything here. We'll manage, so don't think about cutting your vacation short just to hurry back here, right Ariel?"

"Uh huh. We'll take care of everything." Ariel smiled. "You really need to learn the art of delegating responsibility, little brother. Don't worry, we'll work on that when you get back."

Quatre shook his head at her. "You two, you're too much. But thanks, a bunch."

The elevator came to halt with the slightest hint of a jerk. The doors slid open with a ding. The three exited and stood for a moment in front of the elevators.

"Have a good time!" Ariel gave him a swift hug.

"Yes, do that." Iria added a hug of her own. "Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Quatre lifted a hand in a wave. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

'''

Relena walked out of the conference center where she had been speaking with a group of politicians. She jumped as someone grabbed her arm. Swiveling she stared at the person who'd grabbed her. "Quatre?" She blinked at him. "I almost didn't recognize you with the sunglasses and ball cap."

"C'mon, I'm kidnapping you." Quatre gave her arm a tug.

"But…"

"It's all right, I've already cleared it with your bodyguard." Quatre sent a quick look at Trowa who nodded in response.

Relena looked back and forth between the two. "But…" She tried again.

Quatre gave her arm another tug. "You can protest in the car. Please Relena."

The plea in his voice quieted her protests and she allowed herself to be led to where Quatre had parked his car.

Relena leaned back and fastened her seatbelt as Quatre maneuvered the car out of the parking lot. "So, where are we going?"

"To a place with a nice view."

Relena tried to look at her watch surreptitiously. She caught Quatre's sidelong glance and flushed. "I'm sorry, I just have to pick up Eddie still. Hilde's watching him for me today."

"Don't worry, I called and told her you were going to be a little late today."

"My, you've got this all planned out don't you?"

Quatre pulled to the side of the road onto an outlook that looked out over the city. "I needed to talk to you." For a moment he sat, hand gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Are you all right?" Relena released her seatbelt and looked at him carefully.

Quatre released his own seatbelt and then ran his hands through his hair, sighing loudly as he did so. "This is harder then I thought it would be." He turned towards her so suddenly that she jerked in surprise.

"I guess I should just come right out and say it." Quatre inhaled deeply. "Relena, I'm in love with you."

Relena blinked and felt her cheeks grow hot as she blushed. "I – I don't know what to say."

"That's all right. I know this has to be a shock." Quatre rubbed at his forehead. "This wasn't how I planned to tell you. I meant to take you out to a nice restaurant and tell you after dinner but when I saw you all I could think about was grabbing you and telling you right then and there." His voice trailed off.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a time. "Give me some time to think about this." Relena finally said softly.

"Take all the time you need." Quatre looked over at her, catching her gaze with his own. "I'll wait as long as it takes."

''''''

She stood outside her bedroom door, one hand touching the knob, fingers curled about the cool metal. She hesitated before turning the handle and slowly pushing the door open. Her feet sank into the thick carpeting. There was no sound as she entered the room. Everything was just as she remembered.

Relena moved to the window and looked down on the garden, fingers splayed against the glass

"Relena."

She whirled around. He was standing behind her, just looking at her. Relena's breath caught in her throat while her eyes drank in the sight of him. She found herself lost in the intensity of his gaze.

"Heero." She found she couldn't do anything more then whisper his name.

He came closer and gathered her in his arms. Relena looked up into his eyes. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm not dead." He was kissing her then, deep and long. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair. Hair that was suddenly blonde. Relena broke off the kiss and stumbled back, staring up into aquamarine eyes and a tender smile.

"Quatre!"

Relena sat up in bed, startled awake. She clutched her sheet to her chest, slumped back against her bed's headboard and let her breath out in a long sigh. Ever sense Quatre'd confessed his feelings for her she'd been having the same dream. First she would see Heero, but invariably, at some point he would turn into Quatre. With a sigh Relena reached up and pushed her hair back from her face.

Sitting up once again she pushed her covers aside and rose from her bed, slipping into her bathrobe and tying its belt firmly about her trim waist. Switching on her bedside lamp she headed to Eddie's room to check on him. She stood by his crib listening to the soft whistle the air made as he breathed in and out through barely parted lips. Reaching up she rubbed at her face with her hands. "What in the world should I do?"

Unable to fall back to sleep she headed downstairs to her brother's office and sat down in his comfortable leather chair, switching on the desk lamp as she did so. "Why can't I decide what to do?" Relena drew her legs up and rested her chin on her knees.

"Relena? What are you doing up?"

Relena looked up to see her sister-in-law standing in the doorway, her dark hair tousled. "Oh, Noin. I couldn't sleep."

"Something bothering you?" Noin sat down in a chair across from Relena and covered a yawn with her hand.

"I have a choice to make and I'm not really sure what I should do." Relena admitted.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Hmm." Relena tilted her head to the side. "Do you think I should become involved in a relationship right now?"

"If you want to then I think it's a wonderful idea." Noin shrugged her shoulders. "You're the only one who can decide whether you're going to be happy getting involved or not. None of your friends or your brother and I are going to judge you if you decide it's time for you to move on with your life. If that involves another special someone then I'll be very happy." Noin stood and moved to stand next to Relena, slipping her arm around Relena's shoulders. "Do what you feel is right for you. Personally I don't think you were meant to live the rest of your life alone."

Noin gave her shoulders another squeeze before she walked out of the room. Relena sat hugging her knees for while longer. Taking a deep breath she reached hesitantly for the phone glancing up at the clock on the wall to check the time. Satisfied she wouldn't be walking him up from a dead sleep she dialed the room number of a certain blonde ex-pilot.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?" Relena twisted the phone cord nervously around her fingers.

"Relena? No, I was awake." Quatre fell silent and she could hear him breathing.

"I've thought about it and my answer is yes." Relena could feel her heart pounding against her chest; its throbbing loud in her ears.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Are you still there?" Relena asked after the silence had grown almost unbearable.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" Quatre sounded dazed. "You did just tell me you were willing to pursue a relationship with me didn't you?"

Relena laughed, relief spilling out of her in merry bursts. "Yes I did."

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Relena thought, trying to organize her schedule in her mind's eye. "I don't know…"

"It's taking every ounce of will power I have to keep me from jumping in my car and driving over to see you this instant." Quatre half growled. "You better have room to see me tomorrow otherwise I just might kidnap you for real."

"Supper at Duo and Hilde's." Relena announced. "Did you get invited?"

"That's right and yes I did." Quatre sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to be patient then."

There was another pause before Quatre spoke again.

"You're sure? I mean, you aren't just doing this because you felt sorry for me."

"I'm sure. I thought about it very seriously and I decided that it was something I wanted for me." Relena gave a soft laugh. "I suppose I'm being selfish."

"I think it's all right to be selfish once in a while. " Quatre assured her. "Meanwhile I'll stop being selfish and let you go."

"Until tomorrow."

"Yes, until then."

'''''

Next day Quatre came to pick her up. Relena rode with him to Duo and Hilde's house trading small talk the entire time. It wasn't until they reached the Maxwell home that she began to fully appreciate their newfound relationship. Quatre assisted her out of the car and kept his grip on her hand as they began to walk toward the front door of the house.

Relena could only concentrate on how his fingers curled so gently and yet protectively around her own. It had been so long since someone had held her hand like that. Unconsciously she tightened her grip on his hand. His thumb moved soothingly up and down the back of her hand in response.

"Welcome you two!" Hilde smiled cheerily at them from the door. Her gaze traveled down to their linked hands and then up again. "Come on in." She invited, not giving voice to the curiosity plain on her face.

Inside Quatre finally released Relena's hand but not before giving it a squeeze. Relena gave him a shy smile before she was whisked away by Hilde into the kitchen.

"Okay, spill. What's going on between you and Quatre?" Hilde propped her hands on her hips and waited expectantly for an answer.

"I guess you could say we're dating."

"Listen to the girl, acting so nonchalant." Hilde spoke to the ceiling, exasperated. "Relena, that's wonderful!" Hilde gave her a hug. "So when did this happen?"

"Just recently. You haven't missed anything, I promise. Now, where's my little boy?"

"In the living room with Duo and Leann." Hilde turned back to the stove. "I'm going to want full details later." She warned.

"Okay, I promise to tell you all about it. But you'll probably find it very boring." Relena said as she left the kitchen.

Hilde's disbelieving snort followed her.

In the living room she found Duo full length on the floor, face to face with Eddie, who stared back at him solemnly. Leann had climbed into Quatre's lap and was chattering away nonstop.

"There he is, there's my big boy!"

At the sound of his mother's voice Eddie looked around. When he saw Relena he became animated, waving his arms and babbling happily before he crawled over to her and tried to pull himself up by grabbing onto her pant leg.

"Better watch out. He's gonna be walking soon." Duo said as he stood up.

Relena scooped Eddie up kissing him soundly before she gave Duo a hug.

Hilde peeked around the corner. "Come on, supper's ready."

Relena looked over her shoulder. "That was fast."

"Yeah, well, Hilde's a veritable wizard in the kitchen." Duo said.

Hilde shook her head and disappeared.

"You ready to eat supper Leann?" Duo asked, looking over at her daughter.

"Uh-huh!" Leann slid off Quatre's lap and began tugging on his hand. "Come on Unca Quatre. It's time to eat."

"All right, I'm coming." Quatre stood and allowed the little girl to lead him to the dining room.

As they seated themselves around the table Hilde caught Relena's eye and lifted both her eyebrows in silent question. Relena shook her head in answer.

Relena half expected Hilde to make some reference to Relena and Quatre's new relationship. Instead her friend chatted on amiably, pulling up neutral topics for discussion.

After the meal was over Hilde enlisted Relena's help cleaning up the dishes and shooed the men out to the living room.

"You sure, babe?" Duo hesitated in the doorway.

"Yes, We'll be finished before you know it." Hilde said. When they were finally alone in the kitchen she turned toward her friend. "So, does anybody else know?"

Relena shook her head. "Noin might suspect something though. Like I told you it was a very recent thing. Oh, Trowa might know, he was there the day Quatre kidnapped me…"

"He _kidnapped _you?" Hilde gave an excited and very subdued squeal.

"Well, it was more of a pseudo kidnapping then anything else."

By the time they finished cleaning up Relena had given enough information to content the perky young woman.

"So do you mind if I tell my husband?" Hilde asked.

"Not at all. It's not something I'm trying to keep secret." Relena answered

"YO!" A call from the living room interrupted them.

"What's up?" Hilde yelled back.

"Get in here, Eddie's walking."

Relena and Hilde glanced at each other and then made a mad dash for the living room.

Eddie was standing in the middle of the living room floor, swaying slightly. Duo grinned at him. "All right buddy, show your stuff." He held out his arms. "Come on now."

Eddie just giggled and sat down hard as he lost his balance. Quatre crawled forward and set the little boy back on his feet.

Relena knelt on the floor and held out her hands. "Come to Mommy, Eddie," she coaxed, wiggling her fingers invitingly. Eddie stared at her for a moment before plopping down and beginning to crawl toward her.

"No, no, no." Duo shook his finger at the little boy. "What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be showing off your walking skills. Everybody already knows you can crawl." Playfully he tickled Eddie's ribs making him squeal with laughter.

Relena cuddled her son for a little bit longer before setting him on his feet. "Go to Uncle Quatre," She urged.

Quatre obligingly held out his hands. Eddie looked at him and stuffed his right forefinger into his mouth.

"Move closer." Hilde suggested and Quatre knee-walked to a closer spot before holding out his hands again. Eddie looked at him thoughtfully, pulled his finger out of his mouth and took a shaky step towards him.

"Two, three…" Relena counted her son's wobbly steps almost breathlessly.

Eddie reached out for Quatre's hands and tumbled forward. Quatre caught him and gave him a hug.

"Good job." Relena clapped her hands excitedly before scootching over to kiss and congratulate her son.

Obviously bored with entire proceeding Eddie refused to perform anymore. Instead he crawled over to investigate the toys Leann was playing with.

"So, what's up with you?" Duo asked Relena, settling himself comfortably, back against the couch.

"Oh, I'm dating Quatre now." Relena answered.

Duo stared at her wide eyed before letting out a bark of laughter that startled the two children. "That figures," he said, shaking his head back and forth slowly. "Should I offer my congratulations?"

"Of course, you doofus." Hilde swatted playfully at her husband's head from where she was seated on the couch.

"Congratulations, then." Duo said, ducking away from Hilde's continued hits.

"Thanks, I think." Quatre said dryly.

"Oh, speaking of startling announcements, we've got one of our own." Duo reached up and patted Hilde's leg. "Hilde's expecting again. We're going to have another baby."

"Well that definitely calls for congratulations." Quatre said, smiling broadly at his friend.

Hilde bonked Duo lightly on the head with a fist. "He's determined I'm going to have a boy. I keep telling him it's a fifty-fifty chance either way."

"Hey, I could be right." Duo protested, tilting his head back to look at Hilde.

"I suppose so." Hilde leaned down and kissed Duo's forehead.

"Got any names yet?" Quatre asked.

"Not yet." Duo cast a cautious look at Hilde. "But we've discussed a few ideas here and there."

Relena listened to the conversation, feeling peaceful. She had slipped her hand into Quatre's and sat close to him, her arm brushing his.

"All right Eddie." Leann said suddenly. "You can knock it down now."

All four adults looked over just in time to see a tower of soft plastic blocks tumble to the floor, courtesy of Eddie's pudgy fist. He babbled delightedly while Leann gathered the blocks and began to methodically build another tower. Relena smiled. Sitting beside Quatre, watching her son play, enjoying the companionship and conversation of friends. Life couldn't get better then this.

''''

Fingers flew over a keyboard, typing out a message. Finished, Middie reread what she had written and nodded once, satisfied. She clicked the send button, knowing that her message, now encrypted, would reach Lady Une soon enough. A face filled her thoughts. _Trowa._ She missed him. Taking a deep breath she pushed the memory of green eyes and a small almost indistinct smile away.

A sharp rap on the door interrupted her. "Come in." She called, half turning.

The door opened and a man stepped in. "We've got new orders."

"All right." Middie stood and followed him out of the room.


	7. Sunshine and Shadows

Rain on the Roses  
Chapter 7: Sunshine and Shadows  
By: Starlight – x1

Relena stood, eyes sparkling as she took in the view before her. She shifted Eddie on her hip and took in a deep breath of salty ocean air. The waves that rushed up the sandy shore teased her with their white froth, tempting her to abandon sandals and dignity and splash through them like a child.

"Oh, Quatre, it's beautiful." Relena turned and saw the satisfied smile on his face as he observed her delight.

"Welcome to the press-free zone, otherwise known as Paradise." Quatre swept his arm, indicating the beach before them. "This is all private land. We won't be disturbed by uninvited company."

"It's wonderful." Relena handed her son over to Quatre while she succumbed to temptation and removed her shoes.

Quatre watched as she ran down to the beach and danced with the incoming waves. Eddie shifted in his arms and then pointed a chubby finger at her. "Mama."

"Yep, that's your mother all right." Quatre agreed. "More herself then she's been for a long time." He added, mostly to himself. There was life in Relena's eyes again. Slowly he made his way down to join her.

"It's wonderful." Relena said again when Quatre had neared where she was. She took her son back and danced with him, causing the little boy to giggle with delight. Finally she stopped, facing the ocean. "Look at that Eddie, that's the sea." She kissed the side of his head. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Mama." Eddie reached for some of her hair and tugged.

"Ouch. No, Eddie, don't pull Mama's hair." Relena reached for her son's fist but found Quatre was already easing her hair from her son's grip.

"What am I going to do with you?" Relena asked as she pulled her hair out of her son's reach. Eddie responded by grinning at her.

"Come and see the condo." Quatre had retrieved Relena's shoes and now held out his hand invitingly.

"Sure." Relena took his hand and they headed off the beach. They stopped at the stairs leading up from the sand and Quatre took Eddie so Relena could slip her sandals back on.

As they neared the condo Trowa came around the side of the building speaking into his cell phone. "Uh huh. Okay. Bye." He shut his cell phone with a snap and slid it back into his jacket pocket.

"Everything okay?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah. That was Wufei. They're sending another Preventer agent. He just wanted to let me know before the agent got here."

"Oh." Quatre's forehead wrinkled as he thought. "I informed Zechs that the Maguanac Corps was taking care of security. Rashid is extremely particular. Ah, well." He smiled, his good humor in evidence. "One more won't be a problem."

"Of course not." Relena hugged his arm with her own. "I'm just happy to be here." There was a peaceful look on her face.

"Trowa." Eddie leaned over, stretching his arms out to his mother's bodyguard. The quiet man responded by taking the little boy. At little over a year old, Eddie's communicative skills had grown although most of what he said was still unintelligible.

"So, you ready to see the condo?" Quatre asked.

"Yes." Relena smiled as she watched Trowa and her little boy. They all headed inside.

00000

Trowa stood outside on the beach staring out at the ocean. He loved early morning when the crisp smell of the new day hadn't vanished. The sound of a car pulling up distracted him and he headed around the condo to meet the new arrival. _Probably the extra Preventer agent._

In the driveway a rather plain Honda Civic was parked next to Quatre's SUV. Trowa watched as the driver emerged from the car. Middie pulled off her sunglasses and smiled. "Middie Barton reporting for duty." She gave a mock salute.

"Middie!" Trowa took a step towards her. She dropped the act and ran toward him, almost leaping into his arms and kissing him soundly.

"Hi hon." She murmured after the kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Trowa couldn't hold her close enough. His surprise and pleasure at seeing her again seeped into his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Lady Une called it an 'unofficial vacation'." Middie sighed. "I really missed you." She said again.

Trowa chuckled. "You're okay?"

Middie nodded. "Kind of." The details of her assignments often had to stay confidential. Trowa's question was a way for her to let him know if everything had gone well without betraying confidences.

"Oh." Trowa was silent for a moment. "Should we expect trouble soon?"

Middie bit her bottom lip. "I don't know." She answered finally.

"Okay." Trowa released her while keeping one arm around her shoulders. "Let's see if anyone's up.' They headed inside.

Relena was in the kitchen. The young politician yawned widely as she plopped Eddie into a highchair and headed for the fridge.

Eddie banged on his tray. "Mama."

"Hold your horses, I'm getting your breakfast." Relena said. She exited the fridge with a carton of eggs and some butter. "How bout some scrambled eggs?"

"You know, that sounds great. I'm starved." Middie spoke up.

Relena turned to face them, nearly dropping the carton of eggs. "Middie!"

Trowa had grabbed the eggs and set them on the counter. He gave Relena a small smile. "She surprised me too."

"Come over here and let me give you a hug." Relena ordered.

Middie complied. "Sorry I startled you." Her eyes twinkled, belying her words

"Just be grateful Trowa kept me from dropping the eggs." Relena smiled back. "Oh, good morning Quatre."

Her boyfriend shuffled into the kitchen "Morning." He yawned widely and made his way towards the coffee pot.

Middie shook her head. "He's not a morning person is he?"

"Nope." Relena smiled. "I totally understand. If not for the fact that Eddie is most certainly a morning person I would want to sleep in too."

Quatre finished preparing his coffee and turned. "Hello Middie. You must be the other Preventer agent."

"_Other_ Preventer agent?" Middie lifted one eyebrow.

"I guess that did sound rather bad." Quatre pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.

"Well, kinda." Relena agreed. She pulled a frying pan out of a cupboard. "Anybody else want some scrambled eggs? Besides Eddie and Mids." She glanced at Trowa and Quatre, eyebrows raised in question. Both nodded.

"Mama, mama, mama." Eddie began pounding on his tray.

"Easy there big boy." Middie ruffled Eddie's hair as Trowa pulled out a box of Cheerios and scattered some of the cereal on Eddie's tray. "There, is that better?"

Eddie ignored her, his entire attention focused on small o's dotting his tray as he shoved them into his mouth.

Quatre chuckled as he watched the little boy. "He doesn't let anything get between him and his food." He stood and looked over at Relena. "You need some help?"

"Could you get the plates out?" Relena poured her egg mixture into the pan.

"My, I don't think I've ever seen the two of you so relaxed." Middie watched Quatre pull some plates out of a cupboard and set them on the counter.

The two looked at each other and Relena shrugged. "We're on vacation and I've got my sweet, albeit, demanding son with me. What can I say?"

"It's always nice to be out of the public eye." Quatre scooped some forks out of a drawer. "Not so much to worry about." He set the forks on the table. "Besides, getting to spend some alone time with my girl is always relaxing for me."

Relena blushed slightly and turned the burner off before she scooped the eggs onto the plates.

"Wow, you can make her blush." Middie turned to Quatre. "Whatever you're doing in your alone time must be right on track."

"Middie!" Relena's cheeks flushed even brighter.

Middie grinned but then caught her husband's gaze. He just looked at her and her face flushed brighter then Relena's. Quatre chuckled. "Trowa, you must be perfect. You don't even have to say anything."

"I know." Trowa gave a satisfied smile while Middie hid her face in her hands.

"It's too early in the morning for this." Relena had regained her composure and set the plates on the table. "Let's eat."

0000

Preventer Headquarters was busy as usual. Noin found herself making slow progress with the two cups of coffee she carried. After several near accidents she managed to make it back to Zechs' office. She stared for a moment at the closed door and then considered the full cups in her hands before recruiting a passing agent to open the door for her. "Thanks." She smiled at the young woman before she entered the room, shutting the door behind her with her foot.

Zechs was seated, drumming his fingers absently on his desk, his gaze faraway as he thought. Noin came up beside him and set a cup on one of the clear spaces on his desk. "No luck yet?" She asked softly.

"Not really." Zechs picked up the coffee. "About the only thing Middie found out before she had to withdraw was that Group Vengeance didn't have anything to do with Heero's death."

"So it was an accident." Noin sat down and crossed her legs. "That's almost a relief."

"Yeah." Zechs looked distant again for a moment. "Here's what's puzzling." He set his coffee down and picked up several sheets of paper. "We know Group Vengeance was responsible for these incidents." He handed a paper to Noin who looked at it and nodded. "Look at this." He handed her another paper. "That's a list of current incidents they've been responsible for."

Noin looked at both papers for a moment, her forehead wrinkled in concentration. "I see what you mean."

Zechs sat back in his chair. "Their activities from little over a year ago were just terrorist attacks. They seemed to have no rhyme or reason for their actions. But now they carry out their attacks with almost surgical precision. There's generally only one person targeted. Any innocents about are left alone."

"Most of the people attacked used to be in military service during the war between Earth and the Colonies." Noin set the papers back on Zechs' desk.

Zechs nodded. "And if you look into their military records you find all of them were involved in some incident or another that was not a clean cut military operation while they were in positions of authority. Most of the occurrences were given cursory investigations and then written off as an unfortunate side effect of war."

"Oh." Noin bit her bottom lip. "So you think they're perpetrating vigilante justice?"

"That would be my guess. I would venture to say that within the last year Group Vengeance got a new leader and a new goal."

00000

Relena sat on the floor, her head resting on the inside of Quatre's right leg while he slowly finger combed her hair. "I've been thinking." Relena began drowsily.

"Yes?" Quatre continued his ministrations eliciting a contented sigh from Relena.

"I've been considering withdrawing from the political arena."

"I can't say I'd object."

"I didn't think you would." Relena turned her head enough so she could look back at him as she continued speaking. "I don't really like the idea of being so busy I can't spend time with my son unless I take a two week vacation. But there are so many people who depend on me and I don't want to let them down."

Quatre was silent for a moment. "Let me tell you something someone once told me. You're not so important that the world will fall apart unless you're there to hold it together. You have an important job and you do it well, just don't feel like you're the only one who can do it."

"I know." Relena shifted so she could face him more comfortably.

Quatre leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Listen sweetheart, whatever you decide to do, I'll back you one-hundred percent, you know that. Whether that means you step down from being Vice Foreign Minister, or you stop traveling so much until Eddie's older, or whatever. Just, you do what's going to make you happiest. Don't do something you'll look back and regret later on."

"Wow, so profound."

"A lesson I learned, courtesy of two of my sisters."

"Thank you." Relena reached up and grabbed one of his hands. "You seem to know the perfect thing to say to me at just the right time."

"I try." Quatre smiled at her. He patted the cushion beside him. "Why don't you sit here for a while?"

He didn't have to ask twice. Relena cuddled next to him sighing with contentment. "I wish we could stay like this forever." She murmured sleepily.

Quatre slid one arm around her to draw her closer. "Me too." He turned her face toward his and kissed her.

0000

Relena rang the doorbell and waited patiently. She heard the sound of hurried footsteps and Duo flung the door open. "Hey Relena," He greeted her with a quick hug before she had time to say anything. "Come on in. Hilde's in the living room." He turned. "Sorry, but I got dinner on the stove…"

"That's okay…" Relena began but he was already gone. She chuckled as she shut the door behind her and headed to see Hilde.

"Oh my goodness, Relena!" Hilde's welcome greeted Relena as she appeared at the doorway to the living room. "Don't tell me. You had a marvelous time."

"Marvelous doesn't even begin to describe it. It was heavenly." Relena smiled, sitting down with her friend.

"You got a tan!" Hilde ran one finger over Relena's arm. "I'm so jealous. All I got to do was sit around with my feet up waiting for the swelling to go down. Baking outside in the sun hasn't even been an option."

"I brought something that might make up for that." Relena held up a bag. "How have you been feeling?"

"Bloated. I swear, I've gotten bigger in less time with this pregnancy then I did with Leann." Hilde lifted one bare foot in demonstration. Her normally trim ankle was swollen. "Duo's relegated me to this chair until the swelling goes down "

"Which must be why he's making dinner tonight." Relena smiled.

"Uh-huh. He spoils me something terrible. Can't say I mind though." Hilde giggled.

Leann wandered into the room. "Hi Aunt Relena."

"Hi Leann." Relena crouched down to the little girl's height.

"My mommy's gonna have a baby." Leann informed her seriously.

"Is she?"

"Uh-huh. Sometimes she lets me feel the baby." Leann looked around the room. "Where's Eddie?"

"I left him at home with Pagen." Relena smiled. "I just stopped by to leave something."

"Presents?" Leann perked up.

"Yeah, presents." Relena stood up. "I have to go because your Uncle Trowa's waiting out in the car."

"Uncle Trowa's here?" Leann hopped around. "I wanna see him."

Hilde looked as if she was going to stand. Relena stopped her. "Don't worry. I'll run her out and back inside quick as a wink."

"Babe, don't you dare get up!" Duo's voice drifted in from the kitchen.

"Yes Sweetie." Hilde hollered back and settled into her chair again. "He does spoil me but he also gets kinda bossy at times."

"You're glad he is. Admit it Hilde."

"Yeah," Hilde lowered her voice down to a whisper. "Just don't ever tell him that. He'd get unbearable."

Duo looked around the corner and Hilde waved him off. "I'm sitting, I'm sitting. Now go back to whatever you're doing before it burns."

"I'm past the critical stage." Duo shook his head. "It's not gonna burn." He looked at Relena. "You leaving now?"

"Yeah." Relena nodded. "But first Leann wants to see Trowa. So I'm going to run her out and right back in."

"Sure I can't persuade you to stay for supper?"

"Sorry." Relena shook her head regretfully.

"Well all right then." Duo sighed and disappeared around the corner again.

"Come on Leann." Relena held her hand out to the little girl. Leann took her hand and they both walked outside to the car where Trowa waited. He opened his door as he saw them approach.

"Somebody wanted to say hi." Relena smiled.

"Hi Uncle Trowa." Leann gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi honey." Trowa ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Why didn't you come inside?" Leann asked.

"Because Aunt Relena said she just wanted to make a quick stop."

"You should've come inside with her."

"I'm sorry, next time I will." Trowa promised.

"All right honey." Relena took Leann's hand again. "Let's go." She led the little girl back to the house and then gave her a hug . "Run back to your mom." She watched Leann disappear toward the living room. "Leann alert!" She spoke loudly enough so Hilde would hear her. She listened for Hilde's response before she shut the door and headed back to the car.

00000

It was a small party of four. Two men and two women sat around a table chatting.

"If I could complement you Senator, on your speech. Wonderful." One of the men lifted his wine glass toward the other in a congratulatory manner.

The senator nodded in silent acknowledgement of his friend's approval.

"The press says he has a silver tongue." One of the women said lightly.

"Now Elaine." The senator shook his head at his wife.

"It's true enough. I've read that in print myself." The second man agreed.

The senator gave a slightly embarrassed laugh and looked out the window, unaware he was being watched.

A shadowy figure gazed through a scope at the party before focusing on the senator. It was amazing how easily the world could fit into a pair of crosshairs. He watched as the senator picked up his wine glass in what appeared to be preparation for a toast. Just focus and eliminate. The senator brought the glass to his lips. A finger squeezed the trigger. Red spilled.


	8. Tragedy

Rain on the Roses  
Chapter 8:Tragedy  
By Starlight – x1

Relena stood in the middle of her old bedroom and took a deep breath, steeling herself for the job ahead.

"You sure you're ready to do this, Princess?" A hand touched her shoulder gently.

Relena turned and smiled up at Duo. "I don't think I'll ever get any more ready then I am right now." She answered honestly.

"Okay." Duo let his hand rest on her shoulder for a moment longer. "Well, just tell me what you want me to do."

"I've already got most of Heero's clothes boxed up. They need to be moved downstairs so they're ready for pickup by the charity organization I donated them to."

"I'm on it." Duo flexed his muscles playfully, bringing a smile to Relena's face. He winked at her as he easily lifted a box and exited the room.

Relena turned to look about the room again. Packing Heero's clothes had been the easy part. Now she had to go through his personal belongings. She approached the dresser and pulled open the top drawer.

00000

Quatre ran his hand through his hair as he looked over several proposals. Outside his window the colony's artificial sunlight shone brightly. A buzz from his intercom interrupted him. Absently Quatre reached out and answered his secretary without looking up from the papers in front of him. "Yes Mary?"

"You have a call." His secretary informed him.

"Patch it through." He answered.

"Yes sir."

The screen of his vidphone flickered on.

"Hello," Quatre continued looking over the proposals. "I'll be with you in just a moment."

"Quatre."

He looked up, startled. "Relena!"

She smiled back at him through the vidphone. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was dressed in an oversized tee shirt. Her face was flushed and her eyes shone with suppressed tears.

"Is everything all right?" Quatre could feel his concern rising.

"Yeah." She nodded and swallowed. "I was just going through some of Heero's things." She paused, biting her lower lip before looking at him again. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you." A single tear escaped from her right eye and made its way slowly down the smooth curve of her cheek.

Quatre reached out toward his vidphone, tracing the tear line while wishing he could actually touch her. "I love you too. I wish I could be there with you."

"No, no, it's not that. I'm fine going through Heero's stuff." Relena scrubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hands and took a deep breath. "I, uh, I found something um, addressed to me. It just made me happy and sad all at the same time…" She trailed off and sighed. "I don't know if I can explain it."

"That's all right sweetheart." Quatre hastened to assure her. "You don't have to explain anything, as long as you're okay."

"Thanks." Relena answered. She smiled then. "I shouldn't have bothered you in the middle of work. I'll let you go now."

"You can call me anytime. It's never a bother." Quatre replied.

"Thanks." Relena said again. "I'll talk to you soon. Bye." She disconnected the vidphone.

Quatre sat deep in thought. Relena's phone call had brought with it a sense of relief. Even with how far their relationship had progressed he still sensed there was something of herself she was holding back, some heaviness weighing on her spirit that wouldn't allow her to be completely free around him.

He grinned wryly. Duo had put it quite succinctly when he'd stated: "Well buddy, good luck. Heero's a tough act to follow. That guy was in a class all to himself."

_Yes, Heero was in a class all to himself. But then, so am I._ Quatre reached for the phone. Whatever Relena had found it had made her happy. Even so, some flowers would be nice.

00000

Relena disconnected the vidphone and looked again at the letter she held in her hand. "You always were prepared for any eventuality weren't you, Heero." She felt another wave of tears threaten to surface and held them back with some difficulty. Heero had hidden the letter in a place he knew she would only look after his death. She sniffed softly and dabbed at her face with a tissue. Reading the letter had brought a flood of tears but had also dissipated the burden of guilt she'd felt ever since she'd started dating Quatre. She opened the letter and reread a certain portion again.

_"I wouldn't ever leave you willingly but if I do I want you to know that what I want most for you is your happiness. If someone comes along after I'm gone who can put a smile on your face and make you glow then don't hesitate. Live for me, baby."_

Relena sniffed again. Heero had known her so well, even down to predicting she would feel guilty about having another romantic relationship after his death.

"I will live, for as long as I possibly can." She smiled and slipped the letter back into its envelope.

Hey Relena," Zechs peered into the room. "Are you okay?" He asked with the caution of a man unsure of his footing, edging around what he considered dangerous ground.

Relena looked up at him and smiled. "Yes I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me."

"I can't hardly help it. You're my sister."

Relena stood and stretched, arching her back. "You make it sound like a bad thing." She teased.

"Definitely not." Zechs gave a wry smile.

"Well, shall we go?" Relena asked him. "It's probably time for dinner."

"Sure, come on." Zechs slipped an arm about his sister's shoulders.

00000

Sally sat looking over reports. The headache that throbbed right behind her eyes had left her very irritable. The irritation had been exacerbated by the reports she was reading. Nothing. Group Vengeance had faded out of the picture, appearing briefly to shoot a senator but then nothing.

It didn't help that they had left the only place Preventer knew to look for them. The base Middie had infiltrated had been abandoned right after she had left.

The door to her office opened and Wufei entered. He eyed her critically for a moment. "You look like hell." He stated bluntly.

"Thanks a lot." Sally closed her eyes and pressed her fingers against her temples, feeling her pulse throb in steady, painful beats.

"Headache?"

"In more ways then one." Sally resisted the urge to lay her head down on her desk and cry. She was strong; there was no way she was going to let some blasted hormones get the best of her. This headache was really making it difficult though.

"Did you take anything?"

"You know that doesn't work for me." Painkillers had never helped. She'd finally given up even taking them.

"Woman, you are too stubborn."

His voice suddenly next to her ear startled her. She opened her eyes just as he lifted her from her chair. "Wufei!" She grabbed at him, startled even more.

"Be still." He ordered but she could see the hint of a smile around the edges of his mouth. "I won't drop you." He carried her over to the couch she often used when working late instead of going home. Carefully he laid her down. She blinked up at him as he stared down at her for a moment. "I'll be right back. Don't move." He ordered and turned abruptly. Sally watched him exit her office and closed her eyes.

She must've dozed because the next thing she knew was someone was lifting her head and something warm was placed under her neck. "Wufei?"

"I told you before, you push yourself too hard." Wufei laid a hand on her forehead. His fingers were cold in comparison to whatever he'd placed under her neck. The contrast felt good.

"That feels good." She sighed feeling the heat ease the tension she hadn't even known was in her neck muscles.

Wufei straightened and crossed his arms. "Maybe next time you'll listen when I tell you to take a break."

Sally opened one eye, feeling her humor spark back to life as the headache waned. "And miss having you baby me?"

Wufei scowled down at her. "Pull this again and I'll get permission to have you sedated so you sleep."

Sally sat up like a shot. "You wouldn't dare…" She caught the amusement in his dark eyes and frowned at him. "That wasn't nice."

He smirked at her. "Maybe not."

"You're hard to figure out sometimes." Sally lay back down.

"Sleep." Wufei went over to her desk and began straightening the paperwork scattered across its surface.

Sally obeyed.

00000

Hilde gave a sigh and stretched out her legs. Her folded hands rested comfortably on her swollen abdomen. Tall trees shaded the bench where she sat and a light breeze played with her dark curls. Beside her Pagen stood looking somewhat incongruous in a light jacket, tee shirt and khakis instead of his normal suit. She looked up at the elderly butler and patted the bench beside her. "Why don't you sit down?" She offered.

"Thank you Miss Hilde, but I'm fine." Pagen bowed his head slightly towards her and then returned to scanning the area.

Hilde shook her head and found herself looking about the small play area for her daughter. Leann was carefully climbing the steps of a small slide, her hands gripped the railings tightly and her face was screwed into a look of utter concentration as she put one foot up a step and then the other. Behind her Middie stood, one hand extended in case the little girl had problems. Leann made it to the top of the slide, sat down and scooted forward until she went flying down the plastic incline. A smile brightened her little face and she hurried to repeat the process.

Middie had gone to push Eddie in a child swing. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh." Leann began her slow climb again. "I don't need help."

Hilde smiled. The idea of taking the children to a park had been just the excuse she needed to get out of the house. She'd packed Leann and a picnic lunch in to the car and had driven over to collect Eddie. Pagen had met her at the door dressed in casual clothes with Eddie on one side and Middie on the other. The petite blonde had been visiting and offered to come along as the "active babysitter." Hilde had agreed and the five had headed for small park Hilde had visited with Leann before.

Now Hilde leaned back against the bench watching as Pagen went to take over pushing Eddie while Middie supervised Leann. The entire area was void of visitors save their small group so Hilde's attention was drawn to a lone figure walking slowly around the park area. A young man by all appearances, he was handsome with dark hair and blue eyes almost to the point of being pretty. His gaze flickered over the entire group before returning to Middie. Hilde grinned to herself. Her friend was gorgeous. She watched the young stranger pause. She could almost hear him weighing the pros and cons of approaching the young blonde woman. Finally he seemed to discard the idea and began walking again. When he drew near enough for her to speak to him without yelling she did so. "Hey!"

He jerked as if startled, looked around before focusing on her. "Hello."

"She's pretty isn't she?" Hilde asked, nodding toward Middie.

Again the young man looked startled and then a slow smile spread over his face. "Yeah, she is."

"Just a bit of advice. I wouldn't want you to get up the nerve to ask her out only to get shot down. She's already taken." Hilde could feel the corners of her mouth twitch with the amusement she was feeling.

"Oh, I see." He looked over at Middie again. "Boyfriend?" The question was casual.

"Something more permanent then that I'm afraid." Hilde shifted slightly on the bench. "She's married."

"I see." He said again. There was a pause. "That her kid?"

Hilde focused on Leann again. "No, she's mine." She felt a familiar surge of pride as she claimed Leann as her own.

"Hmm. Well it was nice talking to you." The young man moved off.

Hilde let the smile she'd been suppressing loose as she imagined Middie's reaction when she told her about her admirer.

A sharp pop startled her and she looked up to see Middie crumple to the ground, red staining her shirt. Leann stood next to her, eyes growing wide. Hilde half rose, her first instinct to run to her daughter, as she looked around for the threat. She saw the young stranger, arm lowering. In his hand he held a gun with a silencer attached. "Oh god." Hilde felt her breath catch in her throat. Suddenly he raised his arm again and there was another pop. Hilde glanced over and saw Pagen collapse, one hand reaching inside his jacket, while his other reached for Eddie. As Pagen hit the ground Leann began to wail loudly, joined by Eddie.

The stranger's attention turned toward her and Hilde froze. For a moment he pointed the gun at her his face twisted with a variety of emotions she couldn't read. Then he lowered the gun. In a few long strides he was next to Eddie and scooped the little boy up. Eddie's wails turned panic stricken, fearful. The young man reached down again and pulled a gun from under Pagen's jacket.

"Nooo!" Hilde cried out, released from her paralysis.

"Don't follow me." The young man glanced at her and then began running. In a moment he was gone, taking Eddie with him, the little boy's cries dying away in the distance.

"Mama, Mama!" Leann was next to her then, burying her face in Hilde's side. "Aunt Middie's hurt. She's bleeding Mama."

"Oh dear god." Hilde looked around her, feeling a sense of unreality closing about her. She shook her head; she had to remain calm. One hand cradling her daughter comfortingly against her she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and automatically punched in a number as she moved forward to check on her two friends.

"Leann honey, you have to let go of me." She instructed as calmly as she could as she knelt next to Middie. Leann released her death grip but continued to cry. Hilde switched her cell to her other hand, pressing it against her left ear and reached out with her right hand to check Middie's pulse. It was steady. The bullet appeared to have struck her in the shoulder. Hilde shrugged out of the short sleeve shirt she wore open over a sleeveless one and pressed it down on Middie's wound.

As Hilde watched Middie's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?"

"You were shot in the shoulder."

Middie reached over with her right hand and pressed the shirt against her own shoulder. "I'll hold it." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Okay." Hilde nodded.

"Hello?" The masculine voice in her ear startled her somewhat though she had been expecting it.

"Wufei, this is Hilde. Someone just shot both Pagen and Middie before grabbing Eddie and running off."

There was a curse. "Where are you?"

Hilde told him. "Middie's been shot in the shoulder. I'm going to check Pagen right now." Rising awkwardly she headed to where Pagen lay unmoving. She could hear Wufei's voice speaking faintly to someone else, giving orders. She touched Pagen's neck. His pulse was faint and erratic. "Oh god." She breathed.

"What?" Wufei asked, voice sharp.

"It's Pagen. He was shot in the chest." Blood was everywhere. "I've got to stop the bleeding."

Wufei cursed again. "We're on our way."

"Hurry." Hilde heard the click of the phone in her ear and set her cell down to concentrate on Pagen.

00000

Duo burst through the doors of the hospital. He stormed to the desk, startling the nurse on duty. "Where are they?"

"Who sir?" The young woman looked surprised.

Duo nearly said "My wife" but realized that the nurse wouldn't have the slightest clue who his wife was. He took a deep breath forcing himself to calm down. "Two gunshot patients were brought in not too long ago." He said speaking slowly. "Where are they?"

"Their names?"

"Middie Barton and…"

"Duo." A familiar voice interrupted him. He whirled about.

"Sally!" In a couple strides he was standing next to her. "Where are they?"

"Follow me." Sally led him to a waiting area. Hilde was sitting cradling Leann close. The little girl had her thumb in her mouth, a habit they had recently broken her of. Duo felt a wave of relief sweep over him as he hurried toward the two most precious people in his life.

Leann saw him first. "Daddy!"

Hilde looked up and Duo saw the grief in her eyes. "Duo!" She struggled to her feet and then he was clasping them both in his arms, holding them tight against him. Hilde let out a couple hard sobs. "He's dead, Duo."

"Who babe?" Duo felt his stomach clench.

"Pagen, I couldn't save him." Hilde had her face buried in his shirt front.

Duo squeezed her tighter. "Shh, it's all right." He soothed, though his voice cracked slightly. "I know you did what you could."

"Daddy, Daddy," Leann tugged on his braid, trying to get his attention.

"What Pumpkin?" Duo looked at his little girl.

"A bad man took Eddie away." Her eyes filled with tears. "He was crying."

Duo gave her a kiss on the forehead. "It'll be all right honey." He stood, swaying as he rocked both his girls back and forth. "It'll be all right."

'

'

'

A/N: This story took a totally different turn then I was expecting. This chapter especially surprised me in more ways then one. A few things that I wasn't expecting happened and something I was expecting to happen didn't. Well, let me know what you think. As always I appreciate all my readers and reviewers very much.


	9. Missing

Rain on the Roses  
Chapter 9: Missing  
By: Starlight – x

Quatre was in the middle of lunch with several business associates when his cell phone began to vibrate. Frowning slightly, only a few people knew his number, he pulled it off his belt. Flashing an apologetic smile towards his companions he answered. "Hello?"

"Quatre? Thank god you answered."

Quatre blinked for a moment. "Ariel?"

"Yes, it's me." The tension in his sister's voice hadn't eased. "Listen to me little brother, something's happened." He heard her take a deep breath and release it.

"What? What's the matter?" Quatre couldn't help the sharpness that edged into his voice. He glanced up, saw his lunch companions staring at him and turned away slightly in his chair, wishing for more privacy.

Ariel sighed again. "Eddie's been kidnapped." She said quietly.

"What!" Quatre had to force himself to keep quiet, not wanting to pull any more attention towards himself.

"During the kidnapping Middie was shot in the shoulder. She's doing fine. But Pagen was also shot; he was killed." Ariel continued relentlessly on, as if she couldn't stop.

Quatre could feel himself going into shock. This couldn't be happening, no it couldn't. Everything seemed to slow down, freezing into a big expanse of nothingness. Then his brain kicked in again, shoving aside the shock. "I have to go to Earth." He cut in, not caring that he'd interrupted his sister.

"I know." She said, sounding slightly impatient. "I just said that I called and had your shuttle prepped. Rashid's going to meet you at the shuttleport with a suitcase for you. I'm on my way to take over your lunch meeting so you can leave right now."

"Okay, thanks." Quatre shut off his phone and turned back to the table. The two businessmen gave up their pretense of a conversation and looked at him expectantly. "I'm very sorry, gentlemen." Quatre apologized. "But an emergency's come up and I have to leave for Earth right away. Another representative of Winner Enterprises is on her way and should be here shortly to take over for me. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you." He rose from his chair.

"No problem." Both men rose and shook his hand before Quatre hurried from the restaurant.

At the shuttleport Quatre found Rashid waiting for him, a suitcase resting against one leg. He looked up when Quatre approached. "Master Quatre, you're here."

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing my suitcase Rashid." Quatre glanced around. "So, is the shuttle ready for launch yet?"

"Nearly." Rashid stared down at Quatre, arms crossed over his massive chest. "Master Quatre, I should like to accompany you."

"I appreciate the offer Rashid." Quatre began carefully. "But I really need for you to continue overseeing that new construction site." He gave the taller man a cheerful smile. "I'll be perfectly all right traveling on a shuttle to Earth by myself."

"As you wish Master Quatre." Rashid conceded somewhat reluctantly. He reached down and picked up the suitcase. "I'll accompany you to the shuttle."

Quatre nodded and they hurried off.

Never before had a trip to Earth seemed to take so long. The hours dragged by while Quatre sat, drumming his fingers on the armrest of his seat He knew he really should try and get some sleep to waylay any jetlag he would experience once he arrived on Earth but found he couldn't close his eyes. Restless he picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hello?" The voice answering was tense.

"Noin? This is Quatre."

"Oh, thank goodness. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Earth right now. I should be there sometime tomorrow morning. How's Relena?"

"She's in shock I think." Noin sounded weary. "Eddie's kidnapping and Pagen…" Her voice broke and it was a moment before she continued. "It's a little unbelievable."

"Let me talk to her." Quatre asked.

"Sure." He could hear Noin moving and then she spoke to someone softly.

"Quatre?"

The sound of Relena's voice was of something extremely fragile in danger of shattering. "Is that you?"

"I'm here sweetheart." Quatre closed his eyes. "I got on a shuttle to Earth as soon as I heard. I'll be there tomorrow morning."

"Good."

"How are you?"

"I don't know." Relena gave a laugh that nearly broke his heart. "I feel numb, like nothing hurts. I think I should be crying but somehow I can't." She gave a little gasp then, sucking in a breath of air. "Oh Quatre, I'm so scared. They have my baby. They took Eddie."

"I know honey, I know."

"Please, hurry. I need you." The fragile tone had returned to her voice.

"I'll be there as quick as I can."

00000

"Are you a complete and total idiot? A moron? When I took leadership of this group you were just a bunch of pathetic losers angry at the world. I took you and gave you a goal. We were bringing justice to those who had managed to elude it. And then you go and pull a stupid stunt like this. What the hell possessed you?" Chris Richardson was furious. He paced back and forth shooting death glares at the young man who stood helplessly in the middle of the room.

The young man addressed cringed back slightly from his superior. "I…" He began.

"You didn't think." Chris shot back, interrupting him. "I sent you to spy on that Preventer agent. That was all. Nothing more." He made a slashing motion with both of his hands in front of him. "But you decided you knew better. So you went, engaged a woman in conversation…"

"She talked to me first."

Chris glared again, effectively shutting the young man up. "Then you go and shoot both the agent and a old man."

"He was pulling a gun on me…"

Chris ignored him this time. "Instead of killing the Preventer you only manage to wound her. You kill the old man. Then, to make matters worse, you kidnap the son of the Vice Foreign Minister."

"How was I to know he was her son?"

"Damnit, that wasn't the point." Chris roared, his face turning red. "I sent you on a simple reconnaissance mission. You were to follow orders. Originally we were just a simple nuisance, now Preventer is going to be hot on our trail looking for that kid." He pointed to where Eddie sat on the floor sobbing helplessly. "Our number one rule was that we don't involved innocents." He whirled to glare at Eddie. "Could somebody shut that kid up? He's driving me nuts. Layla?"

A woman with short blonde hair lifted her hands and shook her head. "Uh-uh, not me. I don't do kids."

"Well, find somebody who does." Chris grated out.

At that moment the door to the room opened and a slender man with curly brown hair and soft brown eyes entered. He stopped short, his gaze darting from Layla to the young man in the center of the room, down to Eddie and finally over to Chris. "I guess you really do need damage control like I was told."

"What I really need is for Glenn here to grow half a brain. Instead I'm stuck having to figure out a way out of this mess he created. And this kid's crying is driving me up a wall." Chris ran a hand through his hair, causing black strands to stick out in complete disorder. He turned toward the woman. "Layla, find someone to take care of our little problem so I can think."

"Wait a minute." The newcomer took a step forward. "I'll take care of him."

"Fine, go ahead Jess, I don't really care. Just get him to stop crying."

Jess approached Eddie carefully and crouched in front of the little boy. "Hey there buddy," He began in a soothing tone. "What's the matter?"

Eddie drew in a shuddering breath. "Want Mama."

"Yeah, I know you do." Jess reached up and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Are you hungry?"

"Want Mama." Eddie's eyes teared up and he began to cry again.

"Why don't we go look for something to eat?" Jess rose and picked up the little boy. Eddie immediately began shrieking and twisting, trying to get away but Jess held him firmly. He carried the little boy out of the room.

Layla went and shut the door.

Chris turned his attention back to Glenn. "Now, what shall I do with you?"

00000

Jess sat in his room staring down at Eddie. The little boy had finally fallen asleep, traces of cookie crumbs around his mouth, a small stuffed lion held firmly in his chubby grasp. Jess reached out and smoothed his dark hair. The door opened and Chris entered.

"You got him to sleep. You're a miracle worker." Chris said in a low voice.

"Not really." Jess shook his head. "He tired himself out crying. I just gave him something to eat. After that he went to sleep." He drew a light blanket over Eddie's shoulder. "What are you going to want done with him?"

Chris heaved a sigh. "Nothing. I really don't want to have anything to do with him. If there were only some way to get rid of without getting caught…" He turned and looked at Jess. "I'm going to leave it all up to you. I don't care what you do; just get him out of here. Group Vengeance has never seen or had anything to do with Eddie Yuy. You understand?"

"I understand. I'll take care of it." Jess nodded.

"Fine, I'll leave it all to you." Chris turned to leave, opening the door. "Just don't do anything to jeopardize the group. I won't allow it."

"I won't." Jess gave his reply to a closing door. He reached out and stroked Eddie's hair again. "Don't you worry little fellow. I'll make sure you get back to your mama safely. After all, I had kids once too."

00000

Quatre could feel the tension building inside him as the shuttle finally touched down on the tarmac. He had been unable to sleep the entire trip and it felt like his eyes were filled with sand. Regardless he rose and picked up his suitcase as the shuttle came to a halt. Once inside the terminal he paused and looked around.

"Quatre! Over here!"

A familiar voice caught his attention. Noin stood waving at him, her facial features haggard. Quatre hurried over to her. "So, how's Relena?"

Noin shook her head. "I don't really know. She won't say anything." She gave a sigh. "She didn't sleep at all last night. I'm really worried about her." She gave Quatre a sideways glance. "I'm glad you came."

"Nothing would've kept me away." Quatre replied. "Have you made any progress in locating Eddie's kidnappers?"

"Not yet. Using Hilde's description we were able to create a composite drawing of the young man who snatched Eddie." Noin sighed. "But so far that's pretty much all we have to go on. There have been no ransom calls, nothing that would indicate that this is a normal kidnapping. I'm beginning to believe it was a spur of the moment decision and that Middie was the real target."

"If that's the case then…"

"Yes," Noin nodded. "Group Vengeance was probably involved."

00000

"She's in here." Sally led the way to Relena's room. Outside the door she paused and turned to face Quatre again. "She didn't sleep at all last night."

"Yes, Noin told me."

"She's exhausted with lack of sleep, shock and worry. If you can somehow persuade her to rest, that would do her a lot of good. I'm afraid she'll collapse soon from the strain otherwise." Sally laid a hand on the doorknob. "I left a sedative for her on the dressing table but I haven't been able to persuade her to take it."

"I'll take care of her." Quatre promised.

Sally opened the door and Quatre brushed past her. The small room where Relena sat was quiet compared to the rest of the house. Relena sat on the edge of a chair, staring at nothing in front of her. Dark circles rimmed her eyes and her face was pale. She didn't look up at all as Quatre approached her. He stood in front of her for a moment, his heart aching before he crouched, coming into her line of vision.

"Relena?"

His voice seemed to snap her out of the stupor she'd fallen into. Relena blinked, her beautiful blue eyes focused on his face. "Quatre?" Her voice held the fragile quality he'd heard over the phone.

"I'm here." Quatre reached out and cupped her face with his hand, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "I told you I'd be here as fast as I could."

Relena's face crumpled and she almost fell forward into his arms. "They took my baby." She wailed; tears released to fall down her face. She buried her face into his shirt front. "I can't sleep, every time I close my eyes I hear Eddie crying for me and I know he's so scared and alone. I can't help wondering if he's hurt or dead. I pray and I pray but…" She broke off into a couple hard sobs. "I promised Heero I'd take care of our son and I failed…"

"There wasn't anyway you could've known…" Quatre began.

"I should've." Relena cut him off. "I'm his mother, I'm supposed to protect him, to keep him safe." She lifted her face, looking into Quatre's eyes. The anguish in her eyes cut him deeply. "I'm so worried about Eddie that Pagen's death doesn't seem to mean anything and I know it should. Oh Quatre…"

"Hush." Quate felt so helpless, unable to do anything except hold Relena as tightly as he could. "Oh baby, I wish I could make everything all right again." He whispered. He felt the first twinges of anger burning deep inside of him. Anger against the ones responsible for causing this heartache and pain. He ran a hand soothingly over Relena's hair, smoothing her honey blonde locks. She had a death grip on his shirt, clinging to him as if he were the only thing keeping her together.

After a moment Relena spoke again. "I keep telling myself, I have to be strong. But right now Quatre, I don't know how."

"That's all right sweetheart." Quatre spoke in a husky voice. "I'll be strong for you." He stood then, drawing her up with him and moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I don't know why, everything's still so terrible; but having you here helps." Relena rubbed at her eyes. "I'm so tired, but I'm afraid to sleep." She admitted.

Quatre glanced over at the dressing table. "If you're tired you should sleep. Sally told me she left you a sedative."

Relena shook her head. "No," She murmured. "I shouldn't."

"You need to be rested." Quatre tried again in his most persuasive tone.

"No," Relena shook her head again. "I won't take the sedative. I don't want to be drugged right now."

"All right." Quatre fell silent.

"I'll lie down for a little bit if you'll stay with me."

"Of course."

Relena crawled onto her bed while Quatre stretched out next to her, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She gripped his forearms with her hands, holding tight to him. "My brain won't stop going." She said after a little while had passed.

Quatre began to sing then in a low, barely audible voice. He felt her body relax, sensed as she began to breathe in a regular rhythm. Only when her grip on his forearms loosened was he convinced she had finally fallen asleep. He continued to sing to her, willing bad dreams or anything that would disturb her rest away with his voice. He sang until he succumbed to his own exhaustion and fell asleep as well.

00000

Aileen Fisher hummed softly to herself as she prepared for another day operating the small daycare she ran in her home. The grandmotherly woman was busy stocking snacks when she heard someone call her name.

"Aileen!" It was the voice of her assistant, Carla.

"What is it?" Aileen called back.

"You better come out here." There was surprise and some helplessness in Carla's voice. Curious, Aileen set down the box of animal crackers she held and went to see what was going on.

Outside she found Carla standing, hands held out helplessly in front of her, an unsure look on her face. Huddled next to the porch was a small boy barely over two years of age with dark hair and striking blue eyes. He clutched a worn out stuffed lion in his arms and whimpered.

"My word." Aileen stared.

"I just drove up and he was sitting right there." Carla babbled. "I tried to talk to him but all he does is cry and ask for his mother." She turned a confused look on her employer. "Who could've left him here?"

"I don't know." Aileen sat down slowly on her porch steps, dropping a quick look down at her watch. "He's certainly not one of our kids." She shook her head slowly at the little stranger. "What's your name sweetie?" She asked gently.

He stared up at her with frightened eyes and didn't speak.

Aileen studied him for a moment. There was something familiar about him. "I feel like I've seen him before." She confessed.

"I know what you mean." Carla let her hands drop to her sides. "At first I thought he was new or some kid who'd been here before but that's not possible."

"No." Aileen agreed. "I've seen pictures of him somewhere or maybe on television. Regardless I think you'd better go in and call the police."

"Oh, right." Carla moved swiftly into the house, letting the screen door bang shut behind her.

"It's all right honey." Aileen spoke gently. "We'll find out who you belong to, don't you worry."

0000

A distance away Jess lowered his binoculars and started his car's engine. Eddie was safe and once the two women contacted the authorities he would be returned to his family very quickly. He had done what Chris had asked and now it was time for him to return.

A/N: I hope this chapter seemed realistic. I have never experienced having a child kidnapped and I hope to never go through something like that. Personally I believe it would be one of the most terrifying experiences anyone could ever go through. I hope I was able to convey that. I apologize if there are a lot of typing errors or missing words. I wanted to get this posted this weekend and I didn't proofread it as much as I normally would. If you have comments or suggestions I encourage you to review. Thanks for reading!


	10. Reunion

Rain on the Roses  
Chapter 10: Reunion  
By: Starlight-x1

There were too many strangers, too many loud voices, too many faces staring at him, asking him questions he didn't understand. Eddie clutched his lion closer and shrank back into the comforting arms of the older woman holding him. She smelled nice Eddie decided. Like Grandma smelled when he went to visit her. Thinking about Grandma reminded him of his mother. She still hadn't come. The nice lady had promised that Mama would come soon. So had the man who had given him the lion. Eddie could feel tears filling up his eyes again. He looked up at the nice lady. "When's Mama coming?"

"Soon sweetie." The woman gave him a comforting pat.

Eddie twisted up his face, considering whether he should cry or not. After a moment he decided not to. It hadn't really done any good so far, but he couldn't seem to help it. More fear then he had ever known before in his young life had seized him when that bad man grabbed him and had yet to let him go.

"Eddie!" A deep voice called out.

Eddie looked up. He knew that voice. His blue eyes focused on the tall figure rushing towards him. He slipped from the nice lady's lap. "Unca Mil'ardo." He started to run and was soon caught up in his uncle's strong arms. The tears he had decided against earlier came and he clung tightly to his uncle as he cried. His uncle held him close and murmured something over and over.

In the middle of his cry Eddie thought of something. Unca Mil'ardo would take him to Mama. He pushed back, looking up at his uncle's face. "I want Mama."

"I know." His uncle's eyes were wet as he smiled at Eddie. "And she wants you. Let's go see her."

Eddie settled his head against his uncle's shoulder.

00000

Relena awoke slowly, convinced someone was calling her name. Blinking, she took a moment to adjust to her surroundings. The fog of sleep still encompassed her brain. Someone was lying beside her, their arm flung protectively over her. _Quatre._

"Relena, wake up."

"Noin?" Quatre had stirred as well. Relena felt him sit up. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong." Noin paused, taking a deep breath. "Eddie's been found."

Relena sat up like a shot. "What! Eddie? Where is he?"

Quatre reached out a calming hand, touching her shoulder gently, she leaned back into his touch although all her attention was focused on Noin.

"He's fine Relena." Noin assured her. "Zechs is on his way to get him. He'll be bringing him straight back here."

"I've gotta go." Relena lunged off the bed, scrambling for her shoes. "I have to…"

"Relena, relax." Noin pleaded. "Zechs is going to bring him back here, I promise."

"I know that. I know, it's just, I have to see him…" Relena stopped and buried her face in her hand, breaking down into sobs of relief. Quatre slipped off the bed next to her and pulled her close.

"How soon until Zechs gets back?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know." Noin shook her head.

"Do you know where he went to pickup Eddie?"

"Yes."

Quatre looked at Relena. "Get your shoes on. I'll take you."

"Thank you." Relena wiped at her eyes and pulled out her shoes.

Quatre caught Noin's look and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "If he was your son you would want to go." He said softly.

Relena finished tying her shoes and stood up. "I'm ready."

Quatre smiled at her and smoothed her tussled hair. "All right." He turned to Noin. "Where to?"

Noin gave an acquiescent nod. "Very well." Her cellphone rang. With an apologetic glance at the impatient Relena she answered. Her face brightened immediately. "Zechs!"

Relena's face whitened. "Does he have Eddie?"

"Yes hon. I understand. Fine." Noin nodded to answer Relena's question even as she spoke to her husband.

"Let me speak with him. Please." Relena held out her hands pleadingly.

Noin relayed the request and then turned to hand the phone to Relena.

"Eddie, sweetheart are you there?" Relena gripped the cell tightly, her eyes filling with tears. "Yes honey, I want to see you too. Is Uncle Milliardo bringing you back? Good. I know honey. It's all right." Relena shook slightly, tears rolled unheeded down her cheeks as she spoke to her son. Quatre came to stand next to her, slipping his arm around her shoulder.

"Milliardo? How long before you get back? Okay. Yes. Uh-huh." Relena wiped at her face with one hand while she held the cellphone out to Noin with the other. "Zechs wants to talk to you again."

Noin took her phone back and began speaking to her husband again. Relena turned back to Quatre. "Milliardo said they'll be here in about ten minutes."

Quatre grabbed her hand, wrapping his fingers protectively around her smaller ones. "Come on, let's go wait outside."

Relena gave him a grateful look and followed him out of the house. Quatre used the remaining time trying to keep Relena occupied while they waited for a glimpse of Zechs' car. When the vehicle finally turned into the driveway Quatre had to restrain Relena from running out to meet it. "Wait until it parks."

She nodded but he realized that she wasn't really listening. Once the car stopped he released her and watched as she flew to the car, flinging the door open to get at her son. Zechs climbed out of the car and watched his sister hug her son. Eddie had started crying at the sight of his mother and Relena joined him even as she tried to soothe his sobs with kisses and comforting words.

Quatre felt a great sense of relief wash over him followed by a tight knot of anger. This shouldn't have ever happened. Ever. And so help him it would never happen again.

00000

He was so extremely lucky. Trowa sat next to his wife's hospital bed and stared down at her. The danger each of their jobs entailed had been something he was most certainly aware of, but the reality of it had never hit him so hard before.

"You're staring again." Middie said, somewhat irritably.

"I was just thinking how pretty you looked."

Middie sighed. "You didn't even hear a word I said did you?"

"Mm?" Trowa blinked slowly and reached out to smooth some of Middie's golden hair away from her face.

"I said, you should really go and get some rest. I don't think anyone's going to come after me anymore. The one thing that was really predominant about Vengeance was their desire to keep a low profile. That's why this whole thing with Eddie getting kidnapped doesn't feel right, it just doesn't fit with the way they've conducted themselves so far." Middie shifted and looked at the clock on the wall. "The nurse is going to be coming in with my pain meds pretty soon. I want you to go home and get some rest. I don't care what you say, that chair can't be very comfortable to sleep in."

Trowa leaned over and kissed Middie on the cheek. "All right hon." He said quietly.

"It's not that I don't want you around, but I don't believe there's any danger and I want you to be able to get a good nights rest. You still have your job to do after all." Middie smiled. "Now give me a proper kiss."

Trowa grinned and leaned in. After a moment he straightened, looking down at the flushed face of his wife.

"That was definitely a proper kiss." Middie breathed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Trowa brushed the back of his hand down Middie's cheek before he turned and left. Outside of her room he nodded at both of the Preventer agents standing guard. Middie might believe she wasn't in any more danger but others higher in the authority structure had yet to be convinced. Trowa shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. If there hadn't been anyone assigned to guard her, there would've been no way he would've left his wife.

Determination hardened his deep green eyes. It was time to go culprit hunting.

00000

Quatre stood watching as Relena rocked her son back and forth. Eddie had yet to loosen his grip on his mother and Relena held him in as tight a grasp. Quatre smiled fondly at both of them.

"Someone was kind to him." Relena murmured, brushing her son's dark hair back from his forehead and pressing a kiss there.

"Hmm?" Quatre looked his question.

"That lion." Relena indicated the worn out stuffed animal that lay discarded on the floor. "That isn't Eddie's. I've never seen it before. Someone must've given it to him."

"Really?" Quatre leaned over and picked up the toy. Turning it over in his hand he frowned slightly. "It looks handmade."

"It's been well loved." Relena smiled.

"Yes." Quatre agreed. He stared at the worn out button eyes. "Do you mind if I take this?"

"Not at all." Relena rested her head against the back of the chair.

Quatre paused to kiss her lightly before leaving the room. He found Wufei, Zechs and Trowa in Zechs' office. The three were quietly discussing something but paused with Quatre entered the room.

"Trowa, how's Middie?" Quatre asked.

"She's doing okay." Trowa answered. "She'll be sleeping by now and there are a couple Preventers on guard duty."

"So, you think she was the target?"

"That's one theory." Wufei nodded.

"What do you know so far?" Quatre looked over at Zechs.

The older Peacecraft looked weary. "Not much. We have a few faces from when Middie infiltrated but most of the names she learned turned out to be aliases. Not to mention the fact that they abandoned their hideout after she left so we don't know where they're located right now. We have the composite drawing Hilde helped us put together." Zechs pulled out a piece of paper and held it out to Quatre.

The blonde accepted the paper, turning it over to view the portrait drawn on the other side. He frowned slightly.

"We were very lucky." Zechs continued. "Hilde was able to give quite a detailed description."

"Yes, you were." Quatre murmured.

Trowa had been watching his friend's face closely. "Quatre, do you know who that is?" He gestured toward the paper Quatre held.

"I think so." Quatre stared at the face for a moment longer before looking up with a firm nod. "If this is a true likeness then this is the youngest son of a very prominent family in the L4 colony cluster." Carefully he set the drawing down on Zechs' desk and folded his arms. "He disappeared a little over a year ago. Ran away. His family has been looking for him as discreetly as possible but they haven't found any leads."

"If he joined Vengeance not long after he left home then it's not surprising they couldn't find him." Wufei observed. "That organization is very good at hiding and erasing tracks."

"Do you know any reason why he would join a group like Vengeance?" Zechs asked.

"No, but I can find out easily enough." Quatre said confidently. "Just let me at a computer."

"Easily enough managed. You're welcome to use mine." Zechs indicated his system.

"Good enough." Quatre sat in front of the computer, ready to get to work. He paused and tossed the lion at Zechs, who caught it easily. "There's another clue. Relena told me that wasn't Eddie's. Somebody gave it to him while he was missing."

Zechs frowned at the toy. "Maybe the woman who ran the daycare gave it to him. I'll find out."

00000

The sound of crying roused him. Duo sat up, wide awake as he registered Leann's weeping.

"What's going on?" Hilde lifted her head from the pillow and peered up at him through blurry eyes.

"Nothing to worry about babe," Duo touched her face gently. "Leann's just having a nightmare. Go back to sleep, I'll take care of her."

"Mm-kay." Hilde burrowed back under the covers again.

Duo smiled indulgently down at his wife before padding softly to his daughter's room. Leann was curled in a little ball, clutching her security blanket and trying to stifle her sobs. "Hey, what's the matter? What's scaring my girl?" Duo sat down on the bed, lifted his daughter onto his lap and smoothed back her hair from her face.

"The man came who took Eddie and… and… he was gonna take me… and I cried for you but he made you hurt like Aunt Middie and Pagen." Leann explained through half released sobs and shudders.

"Aww honey." Duo leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead. "I will never, ever, let anybody take you away. You're my little girl and I love you very much. Besides, Eddie was found. Remember, Mommy and I told you about it at dinner."

"Uh-huh." Leann sniffed. "I remember, but Daddy, what if someone hurted you?"

"I still wouldn't let anyone take you away, even if I was hurted." Duo cuddled her close.

Leann was quiet for a while and Duo thought she had fallen back asleep when she sat up abruptly. "Daddy?"

"Yes pumpkin?"

"Who's gonna take care of Eddie? He doesn't have a daddy to make sure no one takes him away again."

"Well," Duo began slowly. "His mommy'll take really good care of him I'm sure. And Uncle Zechs, and Aunt Noin, and Uncle Trowa, and Uncle Quatre."

"Uncle Quatre can't, he lives too far away." Leann said decidedly.

"Really?" Duo asked, amused by his daughter's reasoning.

"Yeah." Leann nodded her head. "Maybe he should move."

"Maybe, and maybe you should go back to sleep." Duo tickled her ribs before tucking her back into her bed.

00000

Quatre sat back with a sigh. It had taken some time but he had finally begun to pull it all together. Now he was beginning to see a reason Glenn might've joined Vengeance. Absently he glanced at the clock and was surprised to discover it was two in the morning. He saved what he'd been working on in a file and closed it up before standing and stretching. "Well, that'll do it for tonight I suppose." He made his way out of the office, flipping off the light as he left.

Upstairs he paused at Eddie's room, pushing the door open quietly to peer inside. Relena had fallen asleep in the rocking chair, still holding her son. Quatre smiled. Someone had covered them both with a blanket. Noin or Zechs, Quatre decided.

Turning he left the room quietly, not wanting to disturb either sleeper as he sought the comfort of his own bed.

00000

Chris stood staring out his window, brooding. "Damnit, fool kid." He swore softly. Even with Eddie returned to his family safely he doubted Preventer would give up looking for his group. Yes, _his_ group. He had made it his own. He had taken the rough unformed elements of rebellion and had fashioned them into something worthwhile. And that stupid kid had ruined it with one impulsive act.

Turning away from the window he stared at Layla who lay asleep on the bed, one hand tucked under her cheek in child-like fashion. She carried her own grudges against certain people like everyone else in the outfit. What exactly they were Chris had never been able to find out. Layla was notoriously tightlipped regarding her past. But she worked for him with unquestioning loyalty and was a decent bed partner, not asking for more then he was willing to give. Chris smiled slightly. He supposed he had become fond of her in his own way.

But he couldn't let himself get distracted from the goal he had in mind. And there was no way he would ever let anyone get in his way. Not even himself.

"Chris? You still up?" Layla asked sleepily, rolling over to look at him.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Chris replied shortly.

Layla pushed herself up on her elbows and stared at him. "Still trying to figure out what to do?"

"Mmm." Chris gave a grunt and a slight nod.

"Sleep on it." Layla advised. "Sometimes you get your answers easier that way." She gave the bed beside her an encouraging pat.

Chris sighed and acquiesced. But even as he relaxed in preparation for sleep he knew he had already come to his decision.

'

'

'

'

A/N: Another short filler chapter, but necessary as I prepare for the end of this story. How will it end? Ah, to tell you now would be cheating. Especially since I'm not entirely sure myself. :) Sorry about the long wait. Hopefully I will be quicker with the next chapter but I'm not promising anything. Well, see you in the next chapter!


	11. Turnaround

Rain on the Roses

Chapter 11: Turnaround

By: Starlight-x

"An anonymous tip." Sally moved cautiously through the warehouses. "Why do we always get sent to check out anonymous tips?"

Her radio crackled and she reached to answer. "Yeah?"

"Find anything?"

"Not yet." Sally peered around the corner of a warehouse, her gun held at the ready.

"I finished my section. I'll be right there." Wufei said abruptly.

"Don't hurry yourself. There's nobody ….here." Sally paused staring down at something or rather somebody that lay in a crumpled heap.

"Sally?"

"My..." Sally breathed and took a step forward.

"Sally? What's wrong?"

Sally knelt to examine the body closer.

"Damnit woman, answer me." Wufei roared.

"Calm down. I'm fine." Sally answered almost absently. "You might want to hurry. Our anonymous tip was right save for one minor detail."

Wufei burst around the side of the warehouse at a full out run. He skidded to a halt when he saw Sally. His black eyes snapped with frustrated relief. "Damnit Sally, don't ever do that to me again."

"You need to loosen up. I can take care of myself."

"In case you don't remember, we're supposed to be partners."

"And you of all people should know how competent I am." Sally responded calmly. "Now if you're done yelling then you might want to look at this."

Wufei controlled his temper and strode over to stare down at the body and swore.

"Zechs isn't going to be too happy about this."

"Neither is Trowa." Wufei crouched next to the body. "You're sure he's dead?"

"Positive. I could perform if mouth to mouth if you wanted me to, though."

"Don't be ridiculous." Wufei rose and crossed his arms.

Sally leaned in and examined the corpse's forehead. "I'm guessing he was shot execution style. And not too long ago. Rigor mortis hasn't set in completely yet."

They both were distracted by the sound of an engine starting. "Someone was still here." Wufei took off running. He rounded the warehouse just in time to see a pair of taillights turn onto the road and disappear from sight. He stood for a moment, one fist clenched in frustration.

"Did you see who it was?" Sally panted up behind him.

"I don't have x-ray vision." Wufei growled. "No, I didn't see who was driving. I couldn't even get the make of the vehicle."

"Probably somebody from Group Vengeance." Sally let her shoulders slump. "Well, that was our last lead."

"I will not be beaten by some stupid terrorist group." Wufei whirled around and stomped back to where the body lay.

Sally fell into step beside him. "I suppose we better contact Zechs and let him know we found Glenn." She gave a sigh. "He really isn't going to be happy."

00000

"Our last lead, gone. Just like that." Zechs sat, his elbows propped on his desk, his hands buried in his platinum locks. Noin stopped behind him and began massaging the tension out of his shoulders.

"We'll find them."

"How?" Zechs relaxed under her ministrations. "We have no leads Noin. The good guys don't always win. You and I both know that."

Noin stopped her massage and slipped her arms around him, leaning close to kiss him on the cheek softly. "They won't win. Not this time." She whispered into his ear.

"Well, it's good one of us is confident." Zechs observed. He turned his head to glance at the clock on the wall. "I wonder when Wufei and Sally are going to get back. It's been a while since they last reported in."

Noin gave a one shoulder shrug. "Who knows? Maybe they ran into some unexpected problem."

"Well, I'm sure that if they did they'll be able to handle it."

As if in response to Zechs' comment the door to his office opened and Wufei entered muttering darkly under his breath in Chinese. Sally followed him looking half amused, half annoyed.

"Sorry we're late." Sally began. "Our mystery vehicle turned out to be a bunch of kids."

"Probably up to no good." Wufei interjected.

"One of them spotted us with the corpse and got spooked. So they all hightailed it out of there and called the police." She gave an expressive shrug. "Needless to say we had major work trying to convince the overeager cops who responded that we weren't the murderers. Then had trouble trying to keep them from claiming it as their crime scene."

Wufei glared daggers. "I hate kids."

"Don't say things you don't really mean." Sally said patiently. "You know you love Leann and Eddie."

Wufei gave a snort. "I'm going to report to Lady Une." He left.

Sally sighed and shook her head. "Poor guy."

"That tough?" Noin asked interestedly.

"Let's just say I was about ready to shoot the little busybodies myself." Sally said with a wry grin. "We had Officer Ambitious and his sidekick Mr. Rookie to contend with."

"Ah," Noin gave an understanding nod.

00000

Jess stormed through the door to Chris' office. "Was it really necessary?"

"Was what really necessary?" Chris asked calmly, looking up from some papers Layla was showing him.

"Killing Glenn." Jess knew he sounded outraged and attempted to cool his voice. "He made a mistake…"

"One that threatened the welfare of the entire organization." Chris interrupted. "I thought it over thoroughly. Trust me, it wasn't a hasty decision by any means and I regret it deeply but I will not allow anything that threatens us to survive."

"I see." Jess said tightly. He took in a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Now, about your next assignment." Chris went on. "We've received the target's schedule." He flipped through the papers on his desk and pulled one out of the pile, holding it out to Jess. "Memorize it and then destroy it. Report back to me once you've taken out the target."

"Yes sir." Jess took the paper and turned abruptly.

Chris steepled his fingers and watched the other man leave. As the door shut he turned to Layla. "I don't like the feeling I was getting from him. Assign a sniper to follow him. If he starts acting suspicious they are to kill him without hesitation."

"Of course." Layla nodded and left.

00000

Quatre stood in the doorway, attempting to be unobtrusive while Relena met with her aide.

"Well, you're going to have to call a press conference." Justin said calmly.

"Obviously." Relena gave a sigh, glancing over to where Eddie sat next to her playing. "The sooner the better. I don't want any more speculation going on."

"I'll compose a statement for you if you like." Justin used one hand to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No, I better do that myself." Relena shook her head. "What's next?"

"I've taken care of most everything. I just have a few papers you need to look over. Some need your signature." Justin dug in his briefcase.

Quatre felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Duo behind him.

"Hey buddy." Duo said. "I don't want to interrupt, looks like they're busy."

"One of the necessary evils of being in the political world." Quatre responded. "Tons of paperwork."

"I thought that was an evil no matter where you were." Duo grinned.

"Duo?" Relena looked up and smiled at him. "I didn't know you were here."

"Hey Relena." Duo gave her a half wave. "Hilde wants to visit sometime soon. Leann wants to make sure Eddie's really back. Meanwhile, I'm gonna borrow this guy here if you don't mind." He slapped Quatre playfully on the shoulder.

"That's fine with me. Just make sure you return him undamaged." Relena turned back to Justin.

"You heard the lady, undamaged." Quatre told Duo.

"Don't worry, I don't have anything dangerous in mind. Just a little war council." Duo grinned fiercely. "Come on."

"War council?" Quatre raised an eyebrow though he followed willingly enough.

"Yeah, I want to find out what's going on and I figured you be the one to ask. You don't have any moral obligation not to say anything. I thought the others might not be as cooperative with them working in Preventer and all. Conflict of interest. You and I are just sitting on the fringes."

"So, what exactly do you want to know?"

"I've got a little girl at home who has nightmares nearly every night. I want to be able to tell her that's she's perfectly safe. That no stranger is going to come and swoop her off. I know there are lots of bad people in the world, but right now Leann's fixated on that creep who kidnapped Eddie. I want to know what's happening. What are they doing to find him so I can reassure my little girl she doesn't have to be afraid any more?"

"They found him." Quatre turned and faced Duo. "He was dead."

"Damn." Duo stopped walking and shook his head. "Really?"

"It looks like Group Vengeance is extremely efficient at wrapping up loose ends and possible problems."

"I bet Zechs wasn't very happy."

"Nobody was. Wufei has a personal vendetta against them now." Quatre couldn't suppress a smile. "He and Sally had a little run-in with some local law officers. Some kids saw them with Glenn's corpse and thought they had killed him."

"Aw man." Duo let out a laugh. "That must've really pissed him off."

"Majorly, he's turned his attention to locating Vengeance as quickly as he can. I wouldn't want to be in their shoes when he catches up to them." Quatre gave a laugh that turned into a sigh. "Still, it'll be hard since they no longer have the slightest clue of where to start looking."

"That's gotta be a tough break." Duo nodded his head. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking again. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I'll assist however I can."

"I'm not talking about Vengeance." Duo waved his hand dismissively. "I mean about Relena."

"What about her?"

"I mean where you two are living. I know you're on Earth right now, but the long distance communication has got to be killer on romance."

"I haven't thought about it much lately." Quatre confessed. "I know I've got to make a decision, but I can't right now. I'd love nothing better then to move to Earth permanently but that doesn't seem feasible right now. There are so many different things to consider that I really don't know what I'm going to decide."

"My advice is don't stress too much over it." Duo laid a hand on Quatre's shoulder. "I'm sure everything will work out okay."

00000

There was something Chris wasn't telling him, Jess was sure of it. He stared down at the paper with the target's schedule without really seeing it. Another politician. Something seemed a little off. Sure politicians were annoying but it didn't seem like they were the reason Vengeance had been formed. He had joined Vengeance because he had been given the impression that they would be able to find out who had caused the fire that killed his family. Lately whenever he asked Layla just gave him a vague answer. His suspicions had started growing. Glenn's death had only accelerated them. Sure he understood that Glenn would be a high risk factor for the group but the kid could've just stayed hidden for a while. Killing him seemed a bit extreme.

Jess stood up. Time to test his suspicions one last time.

00000

"I still can't believe it." Relena glanced from Quatre to Noin. "So, the person who grabbed Eddie, he's really dead?" She sent a quick look at her son. Eddie was concentrating on his supper, not paying any attention to their conversation while he managed to get more food on his face then in his mouth.

"Yeah, we lost our really good lead." Noin admitted. She looked over at her husband.

"Hey, cheer up Milliardo." Relena reached out and gave her brother's hand a squeeze. "I'm sure you'll find Vengeance."

"You keep your optimism." Zechs gave a half hearted smile. "Someone needs some right now. I just can't seem to muster any up."

"Eat hon, and stop thinking about it for now." Noin advised.

Zechs mustered another smile that was painful to look at and focused on the food in front of him.

Relena turned her own attention to the food she had been served and realized what was really bothering him. It was the absence of Pagen. Tears suddenly filled her eyes as she thought about the elderly man. She looked up at her brother. "I miss him too."

Zechs' mouth twitched for just an instant before he buried his face in his hands and drew in a deep breath that caused his upper body to shake. Noin abandoned her seat to wrap her arms around her husband. "Oh honey." She murmured.

"Damn." The word was muffled behind Zechs' hands. Noin used one hand to slap him lightly on the back of the head.

"Little ears present." She admonished.

"Sorry." Zechs dropped his hands and straightened, drawing in another deep breath. "Sorry." He repeated. "Please excuse me." He had only made a few steps away from the dining room table when his cell phone rang. He turned away to answer. "Zechs here."

There was silence then, "What? Where?" Zechs turned and pointed at Noin, motioning her to him. "Okay, we'll be right there." He flipped his phone closed.

"What's going on?" Noin asked.

"There was another attempted murder. We've got one Group Vengeance guy dead and another wounded. It seems that the guy who's wounded is willing to talk."

"Let's go." Noin sounded eager.

Quatre and Relena watched them go and then exchanged glances.

"Well, sounds like optimism was the way to go." Quatre ventured.

"I guess so." Relena wiped at her eyes and gave a short smile. 'Maybe this will be over soon."

"I hope so sweetheart."

00000

The choice had been easy enough to make. The consequences weren't so nice. Jess struggled to keep awake. The painkillers he'd been given were making him drowsy. Absently he fingered the bandage wrapped around his torso. He should've figured there was someone sent to follow him. He'd learned that fact quickly enough when he'd decided against knocking off the target.

The door to his room opened and tall man with platinum hair entered followed by an attractive woman with short dark hair.

"I'm Zechs Merquise. You wanted to talk to a Preventer?" The man introduced himself.

Jess blinked at the two of them for a moment before remembering why he had wanted to talk to a Preventer. "Yeah, I did."

Zechs pulled a chair around and sat down, leaning forward as he waited for Jess to continue.

00000

Middie lay flipping through television channels. She frowned and gave a slight sigh as she finished the circuit without finding anything to watch before beginning to cycle through them again. A light tapping on her doorjamb caught her attention and she looked over to see her husband standing comfortably in the open doorway. Her face brightened immediately. "Trowa!"

"Hey beautiful." Trowa walked over and handed her a small bouquet of flowers. "How's my wife doing?"

"The last time I saw her she was doing fine." Middie accepted the flowers, leaning in to smell their fragrance. "Why don't you kiss me?" She peered up at him and fluttered her eyelashes coquettishly.

"My wife's the jealous type. Sorry."

"I don't think she'll mind."

"Don't blame me if she comes after you." Trowa leaned in and gave her a kiss before settling himself in the chair he always occupied beside her bed. He glanced over at the television and frowned. "What are you watching?"

"I'm not really watching anything." Middie reached for the remote and flipped the TV off. "I was channel surfing."

"You really were bored." Trowa shook his head slightly.

"Well, I'm not anymore since you're here. But I do admit that I look forward to when I get out of this place."

"So do I." Trowa smiled at her. "I miss you."

"How's the search going?"

"Not too well, last I heard."

Middie listened quietly while Trowa told her what had been happening. "How's Eddie doing?"

"He doesn't want to be far from Relena and she hardly lets him out of her sight. I don't know what's going to happen when she has to go back to work. Right now Justin's been covering for her and bringing her what he can't take care of. Luckily she lightened her schedule considerably before all this happened."

"She's too quick to take responsibility for the world." Middie sighed.

"Quatre's the same way." Trowa said quietly.

"You're right." Middie chuckled. "I wonder how long it'll take them to resolve their long distance problem."

"Duo told me Leann thinks Quatre should move."

"Really?" Middie looked interested. "You know, that's actually a great idea."

"Yeah, I thought so too, but I don't know when he'll finally decide to do it."

"Hmm."

"What are you planning?" Trowa asked, slight amusement in his voice.

"Ask me later." Middie smiled up at him. "Let's just say I don't think I'll be bored for a little while at least."

'

'

'

'

A/N: Well, I'm not too happy with how this chapter turned out, but that's just me. Hope I didn't frustrate anyone with the length of time between this chapter and the last. My bad, so sorry all.


	12. Happy

Rain on the Roses  
By: Starlight-x  
Chapter 12: Happy

Zechs finished laying out all the information he and Noin had been given by Jess.

"I can't believe this, what a lucky break." Sally looked over at Wufei. Her partner was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. He opened one eye at her comment.

"Sure, if you believe in luck." Wufei closed his eye and continued his waiting.

Lady Une took command of the meeting then. "We've been given an opportunity. From what I've heard, the leader of Vengeance is no fool. We'll be lucky if we manage to get there in time to capture anyone. Let's not waste anymore time people."

00000

Relena stood outside the hospital room gathering her courage. Inside she would face the man who had, by his own confession, been responsible for the safe return of her son. Quatre touched her shoulder gently and then pulled her into a hug. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Relena nodded, returning the embrace gratefully. "I need to thank him if nothing else. He made sure my son came back safely."

"I'll go in with you if you want me to." Quatre offered again.

Relena pulled back, reaching up with one hand to cup the side of his face. "Thanks honey, but I'll be fine. From what I've heard he's in no condition to cause me any harm and I think this should be private."

"Alright." Quatre gave her a light kiss. "I'll wait for you here then."

Relena slipped reluctantly from his embrace and entered the room as Quatre opened the door for her. It shut quietly behind her and Relena was left facing the man in the hospital bed. He looked up at her entrance and offered a friendly smile. "Vice Foreign Minister, what a surprise." His voice was a comfortable sounding one, reminding her of a narrator for an audio book she'd recently listened to. To be quite honest, he didn't look at all like she had expected him to. His soft brown eyes held the post-war look that she saw in her brother and in all of the ex-pilots. But masked behind all of that was pain.

"Hello Jess." Relena took a couple hesitant steps toward him.

"Have a seat, take a load off." He gestured toward a chair. "Come on, make yourself comfortable. I promise I won't try anything."

Relena took the offered seat, folding her hands tightly in her lap. "Um, I just wanted to see you because I wanted to thank you for returning my son."

"Oh." Jess took a deep breath. "So he really did get back okay. That's great." He nodded, dropping his gaze to his lap. Still Relena saw the slightest hint of relief pass over his face.

"Why did you do it?" Relena asked softly.

"Why did I make sure he got back to you?" Jess' voice became distant as he spoke. "Probably because I had two kids once. They died and I don't ever want any other parent to have to go through the same anguish I did. Not if I can do something to prevent it." He looked up at Relena. "I'm sorry Glenn grabbed your son, he was an idiot in tight situations, he couldn't think well under pressure and that got him killed." He sighed and rubbed his face with one hand.

"What happened to your kids?" Relena asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that if it was too personal."

"No, no. It's okay." Jess shook his head. "It happened a long time ago, during the war. The building housing mobile suits next our apartment complex was destroyed. Subsequently the complex caught fire and burned. My wife and kids didn't get out in time."

"I'm so sorry." Relena murmured.

"After that I joined up to fight. I just wanted to die but when the war was ended I was still alive. The only thing that kept me going then was the thought of revenge. I know it's hardly rational. But it was all I had."

"What colony did you live on?"

Jess told her and Relena let out a little gasp. "I was there, right afterwards." She reached out and impulsively squeezed his hand. She remembered wandering through the destruction, pausing to look at a snow covered, singed teddy bear. That thought led to another, something Heero had once confided to her and she bit her lower lip, debating what she should say next.

Jess watched her curiously for a moment. "I joined Vengeance because they promised they could find out who had caused the fire." He admitted.

"Jess," Relena tightened her grip on his hand. "I suspect the fire in the apartment complex was an accident, whoever caused it probably felt very guilty and responsible." She remembered the haunted look in Heero's eyes as he'd told her. A mistake made by someone who expected perfection from himself.

Jess looked at her, his eyes assessing, probing for truth in her statement; trying to see beyond her words. Relena met his gaze equally, not trying to hide anything.

"You're a good woman." Jess finally said quietly. "Thanks Vice Minister."

"Thank you again for my son." Relena stood up, feeling the strongest urge to cry and not understanding exactly why she retreated from the room with as much decorum as possible.

Quatre stood in the hallway, making conversation with the pair of Preventers assigned to guard Jess.

"Hey there hon." Quatre smiled at her. He took in the look on her face and his smiled faded. "What's the matter?"

She heard the protectiveness in his voice and forced a smile for the benefit of the Preventers who were pretending not to watch. "I'm okay." She strengthened her smile and her words. "I'm okay."

Quatre's reply was to slip a welcomed arm around her shoulders, while giving the two Preventers a cheerful wave. "Come on baby." He said softly.

Relena leaned into him, slipping her arm about his waist, hooking her thumb through one of his belt loops. "Did you know he lost his family during the war?" She asked softly. "His wife and two kids, that's why he made sure Eddie got back safe to me."

"No, I didn't." Quatre kissed the side of her head gently as they paused at the bank of elevators.

Relena waited until they were out of the hospital and in Quatre's car away from the press and curious observers before continuing. "Did you know, Heero caused the accident that killed Jess' family? He told me about it once. I don't think he ever forgave himself for that mistake."

Quatre was silent and Relena glanced over to see something dark and hooded in his normally clear eyes. "Everyone carries regrets." His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. "The hardest person to ever forgive can be yourself. No matter what you do, some ghosts haunt you forever. What's more important is how you live afterwards. Heero helped me realize that during the war."

Relena wondered for a moment what ghosts haunted him, what deeds clouded his eyes, before reaching out and touching him softly if briefly.

"You made it easier for Heero to let the ghosts go to rest." Quatre spared a glance her way, his eyes full of a feeling that caused her cheeks to warm. "For me too."

00000

"He's dead."

Chris sat back in his chair, listening to the report Layla had come to give him. A report he had expected after neither Jess nor the sniper he'd sent after him had returned. "And Jess?"

"Still alive although wounded. Preventer took him into custody. I wasn't able to find anything else out."

"Very well. We should prepare for the worst."

"Understood." Layla gave a short nod and turned to go.

Chris stood as the door shut behind her and began gathering items which he placed in a small knapsack. Lastly he pulled out a gun which he checked carefully for ammunition before placing it in and zipping the knapsack closed.

"Let Preventer come. We'll be ready for them." Picking up the knapsack he set it beside the door before heading out after Layla. He found her giving orders to a small group of Vengeance subordinates.

"Hurry it up." Chris interrupted. "We don't know how soon Preventer will arrive. Our time to respond is limited by our ignorance of how much they know."

"Yes sir." Layla spoke calmly, before turning back to her task.

00000

"Duo, Leann, suppertime." Hilde leaned around the door to the kitchen.

"Be right there babe."

Hilde frowned, placing both of her hands at the small of her back. Her back was aching again and she wanted nothing more then to sit down and let her husband massage all the tension out of her. She looked down at her bulging abdomen. "I can hardly wait until you're born." As if in response to her words, the baby kicked. "Impatient are we?" Hilde let a tired smile curve her lips.

"Hey Mama! Look what I did!" Leann came running into the kitchen, waving a paper in the air.

Hilde bent down to examine the drawing Leann held in front of her face. "It's a picture of our family." Leann said proudly.

"Very good sweetie. I love it." Hilde smiled down at her daughter. There was a blue stick figure with a long line of purple sprouting from their head representing Duo. Next to him stood a red stick figure with a large bump colored around their midsection. Hilde gave her own expanded waist a rueful glance. Last, but not least, was a little yellow stick figure. Each figure sported huge smiles and mismatched eyes.

"I'm gonna hang it on the fridge." Leann announced and used several alphabet magnets to affix her masterpiece where she wanted it.

Duo entered the kitchen and sniffed appreciatively. "Smells great."

"I'm glad." Hilde smiled as she used her thumbs to try and bring some relief to her aching back.

Duo noticed and guided her to a chair. "You should've called me earlier." He chided gently.

"I'm fine." Hilde's protest turned into a low moan of relief as Duo's hands found and worked out the tension in her lower back.

"Fine? You're too tense." Duo continued his massage while Leann climbed into her chair.

"I'm hungry." Leann announced, staring impatiently at her parents.

"Well, I guess this'll just have to wait until after we eat." Duo ended his massage with a soft kiss on Hilde's cheek.

"I'll hold you to that." Hilde reached over and smoothed some hair that had escaped from Leann's ponytail back from her face.

Leann chatted away cheerfully while Duo brought the food to the table and began serving each of them in turn. The little girl had been slowly regaining her carefree happiness after seeing that Eddie really was safely back. The assurances by her parents andvarious uncles and auntsthat the bad man who'd grabbed her playmate had been found and taken care of had helped to ease the nightmares that plagued her sleep.

"Can I have some more?" Leann looked at her father. "Daddy?"

"Duo? Earth to Maxwell."

"Huh?" Duo came back to the present with a startled blink, looking back and forth between his daughter and his wife.

"Leann wanted more." Hilde had risen and now scooped a small serving of Macaroni and Cheese onto her daughter's plate. "You were somewhere else." She frowned slightly. Duo had been acting rather spacey lately.

"Sorry about that Leann." Duo reached over to ruffle his daughter's hair. She ignored him in favor of the food on her plate.

"What's the matter? Preventer stuff?" Hilde picked up her own fork but waited for her husband's response before beginning to eat again.

"Nah, nothing like that." Duo shook his head. "I'll try not to space out again. Just something someone asked me to help with. I'll tell you later." His eyes went over to Leann and Hilde gave a nod in acquiescence. Duo had never lied to her before and had always kept his word. She didn't expect any less from him now.

00000

Quatre sat next to Relena supposedly watching television. Unfortunately his attention was miles away from the program being shown. Sometime within the next thirty-six hours Preventer was going to be making their move to take down Group Vengeance. In preparation for that Jess had been moved to a more secure, undisclosed location along with Middie. Trowa had requested and received a temporarily transference of duties to allow him to participate in the strike. Quatre had offered his services and had been soundly refused by Lady Une.

"Field agents come and go. It's easy enough to find more if you need them. Someone in your position with the access to as much information as you possess is rare. You're more valuable where you are then in the field as a active agent." The brown haired leader of Preventer had smiled to take the edge off her words but her decision had been crystal clear.

Quatre had spoken with Duo afterwards about it. The braided man had shrugged when asked if he'd even volunteered. "You and I have different responsibilities now." He'd said reasonably. "Lady Une and everyone else at Preventer know that they can count on us if they need us. I'd be the first to back them up with all the skills I've got. But I've got a family and a business now. Besides," he'd added with a twinkle in his eyes. "Hilde would kill me if I volunteered without asking her first."

Duo was right of course, Quatre had to admit to himself. After all, how many people were head of amulti-million dollar company, besides being a leader in information gathering. He was vital in the position he held but sometimes he wished to get his hands dirty, so to speak. To be on the frontline of operations again.

The television shut off with a suddenness that startled him out of his musings. Relena set the remote on the coffee table in front of them and turned to regard him curiously.

"I'm sorry." Quatre smiled carefully. "Was the program over?"

"You didn't seem to be interested, so I just turned it off. " Relena said neutrally. "I figured if you were so bored we could find something else to do."

"No, the program was fine, interesting." Quatre began.

"Tell me, what it was about?" Relena asked, her blue eyes sparkling with hidden amusement as Quatre fumbled for an answer. She slipped her arms about his neck, ending his floundering. "Like I said, I think we can find something more interesting for you to do that'll you keep your mind off what Preventer's doing."

"You know about the operation?" Quatre asked, startled.

"Zechs has been rushing around here with a half grim, half excited expression on his face when he's even managed to be home. Noin's been absent as much as he has and Trowa got someone to temporarily replace him as my bodyguard." Relena said comfortably. "Combine that with the little funk you've been in and it was easy to figure out."

"I haven't been in a funk…" Quatre started to protest.

"Oh no?" Relena lifted her eyebrows skeptically. "You haven't been watching your face in a mirror lately then." She reached up and began running her fingers through his hair. "You, my dear, sweet Quatre, have most definitely been in a funk and I have determined to bring you out of it." She finished her sentence by pulling his head down and kissing him.

When she finally let him come up for air Quatre knew he had to be looking somewhat befuddled especially since Relena chuckled softly. "You don't look like you're in a funk anymore."

"I don't feel like I'm in one either." Quatre let a slow smile spread over his face as he gently pushed her hair back from her face and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Can we do that again?" Without waiting for a reply he captured her mouth with his own. This time when they separated it was Relena who looked slightly befuddled.

"Has anybody told you that you're a wonderful kisser?" She asked when she had gotten her breath back.

"Lately? Only you." Quatre relaxed against the couch and pulled her close.

"That's good." Relena cuddled against him, one hand playing with the buttons on his shirt. "I wouldn't want to have to get jealous."

"Mmm." Quatre gave a sigh. "I wouldn't want to see you get jealous either, so I better make sure to keep my kisses only for you."

"I thought that would be a given." Relena teased lightly.

"Ah, yes." Quatre fumbled for a bit before turning his attention fully on her. "Did you know, you're one of the few people who can manage to make me lose my train of thought?"

"I'm honored." Relena was now tracing lazy circles on his chest. She peered up at him shyly through her eyelashes. "If it makes you feel any better you do the same thing to me."

"That does make me feel better." Quatre captured her hand, stopping its movements. "You're very distracting."

"I try." Relena's smile blossomed across her face.

Quatre couldn't resist and leaned in to kiss her again.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both looked up to see Zechs standing in the doorway, Noin peered around his shoulder. "Pardon me for interrupting," Zechs began dryly. "I just wanted to tell my sister hello. I wasn't informed that you two were busy."

"Oh no problem." Relena pushed back slightly from Quatre and gave her brother a little wave. "I didn't expect you home until much later though."

"We won't be here long." Noin admitted. "Just came home for a few hours sleep."

"Oh." Relena mulled it over in her mind for a moment and then smiled. "Well, goodnight then and come back safe from whatever you're going to be doing. Eddie's missed you these past couple days."

"Don't worry about us." Noin gave reassurance. "We should be back to normalcy soon." She gave her husband's arm a tug. "Come on handsome."

Zechs let her pull him away, giving his sister and Quatre a casual wave. "Carry on." His words drifted back to them, sending Relena into a paroxysm of laughter.

Quatre raised his eyebrows. "I thought it was an excellent suggestion."

His comment only made Relena laugh harder.

Quatre watched her, enjoying the flush of color that came to her cheeks and the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy. She caught his look and paused, trying to control herself. "What?" She asked somewhat breathlessly.

"What what?" Quatre responded.

"You're looking at me funny."

"I like watching you when you're happy." Quatre admitted. "You seem to light up from the inside when you laugh."

"Really?"

"Really." Quatre reached out and cupped her face. "Sometimes I can't believe this is real, you and me."

"Well if it isn't, then this is the longest dream I've ever known." Relena countered. "Blessings aren't something that can be rationalized, you just have to be grateful you have them."

"I am." Quatre pulled her close again. "More then anyone could ever know."

o

o

o

A/N: I looked over the past couple chapters and came to realize that I had been going fairly light on the 4xR fluff, so I made a conscious effort to remedy that in this chapter. After all, what's a 4xR story without the necessary fluff? I meant to have this out sooner but electricity got knocked out for a couple days. No electricity, no internet, no computer, nothing. But it's done now and boy, am I glad. So hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading, my faithful reviewers and to all you who read without reviewing, thanks. Still, if it's not too much a bother, I enjoy the reviews….


	13. Vengeance is Mine

Rain on the Roses  
By: Starlight-x  
Chapter 13: Vengeance is Mine

The only way he managed not to explode with impatience and frustration was to keep his focus on the here and now. Trowa shifted his weight, all of his attention trained on seeing the signal that would allow him to finally move in on the group that had been responsible, albeit indirectly, for his wife's injury. He sensed the glances the other members of his squad sent his way but ignored them in favor of keeping his concentration.

He watched the second hand on his watch tick away the remaining time and then he was free. He leaped to his feet, urging his unit forward; they followed him without hesitation

00000

They came too soon. Chris resisted the urge to laugh as he watched the group he'd nurtured fall into chaos. Not that he'd expected anything less from Preventer. They were a well prepared and well run organization. Layla had done her best, but Vengeance moved like a sluggish giant.

"All this because a kid got impulsive and Jess turned traitor." Chris walked casually through the building back to his makeshift office, leaving Layla barking orders and trying to evacuate the remaining Vengeance personnel. The raid had happened as Chris expected and yet with a suddenness that threw his subordinates into confusion. He listened to the noise that grew as Group Vengeance was rounded up with the efficiency that was a Preventer standard. He ignored the racket and the sound of shots being fired as he made his way back to where he'd left his knapsack. Crouching just inside the doorway he pulled out his gun and slung the knapsack over his shoulder.

As he stood up he heard someone call his name. Turning he saw Layla hurrying toward him. "It's useless." Her eyes sparked with anger and finality.

"True." Chris agreed as he began walking again. He had known that there was no way Vengeance could stand up to Preventer in an open fight. He had molded them into a shadow organization. They performed from out of sight. They weren't mercenaries; they were assassins.

Now, at the end, Chris knew it was time to abandon his position.

"Where are you going?"

To Chris' annoyance he saw that Layla was still following him. "I'm leaving."

"Take me with you."

Chris opened a door and peered out cautiously into a small parking garage. Preventer would have the building surrounded but this garage was partly underground, deserted, barely hanging onto its title. All it contained were junked and forgotten cars and a ratty tarp over a pile of what appeared to be trash. Chris headed over to the tarp, pulling it off the trash pile and beginning to toss the trash aside. Buried underneath everything was a motorcycle.

Layla wrinkled her nose as Chris carefully wheeled it away from the trash before heading back and retrieving a helmet. "Will that even run?"

"Don't let its appearance fool you. It'll run fine." Chris gave the seat a couple careless swipes with his hand, sending some accumulated dirt flying.

"Great. Let's go."

Chris turned and raised an eyebrow skeptically at her. "And what makes you think you're coming with me?"

"This." Layla pulled out her gun and pointed it at him, clicking off the safety as she did so.

For a moment Chris' gaze moved from the gun to Layla's face. Then a smirk appeared briefly and he shrugged as he turned away. "Fine. There's another helmet back there." He gave a wave in the direction of where he'd hidden the motorcycle.

He listened as Layla rummaged around in the trash before coming back with the other helmet.

He slipped the knapsack he carried on. Certainly it would be uncomfortable for Layla with that in-between them, but it had been her choice to come along, not his. After that he straddled the bike and started it. The engine turned over and roared into life, more quietly then might've been expected. Chris pulled on his helmet and then turned to look over his shoulder at Layla. She was fiddling with the strap on her helmet but gave up on it when he waved impatiently at her. She may not have anywhere to go but he did. After all, he'd had an escape plan all mapped out since that nasty business with Glenn. Layla's gun had disappeared somewhere on her person and she slipped onto the seat behind him, her arms encircling him with a firm grip.

Once he felt her settled on the seat behind him he took off, slowly as he exited the junked garage. Once outside he wasted no time dallying and accelerated. Preventer would be after them in a heartbeat and he wanted as much of a head start as he could grab.

As he pulled out onto a busier street he had no less then three cars following him. The cars themselves were easy to shake in the heavy traffic that intensified the nearer he drew to his destination. He felt Layla's grip around his waist loosen as she turned her head, trying to see behind them. Chris cut across traffic to get to his exit, ignoring the honks and brakes squealing as he did so. Layla abruptly tightened her hold and he smirked.

He pulled into the spaceport and parked in the temporary parking lot. Layla pulled off her helmet. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" She stormed.

"I needed to get off at that exit." Chris hung his helmet on the handle of his bike. He adjusted his knapsack and headed for the terminal.

"You drive like a maniac." Layla followed him, still fuming.

"I got rid of our tails though." Chris responded calmly.

"What are you doing here?"

Chris shot a quick glance back at her. "What do you think I'm doing here? I've got a flight to catch." He lengthened his stride.

"Where are we going?" Layla seemed to have no problem keeping up with him.

"I haven't the slightest clue where you're going." Chris avoided a small family and their luggage easily. "I'm headed for space."

He felt Layla's hand close tightly around his upper arm. "I told you I was coming with you."

"So you did." Chris kept walking, hardly deterred by her grip. "But now it's time for us to part ways. You unfortunately wouldn't make it through security with that gun you're carrying, besides that, I only have one ticket."

"How are you going to make it through security? You're carrying a gun too."

"I am?" Chris lifted one eyebrow and shook her loose. He turned away. "Don't even think about threatening me with your gun, if you shoot me you'll have security personnel on you so fast it'll make your head spin." He took a couple steps and paused, turning back to her. "Here, catch."

Layla caught the object he tossed.

"The keys to the motorcycle. Hope you know how to drive it." Chris explained unnecessarily as he turned away.

Layla watched him disappear into the crowd and closed her fist around the small set of keys she held. Her eyes blazed for one instant with irritation before she too turned and left.

00000

The raid had gone smoothly with only a few minor injuries on the part of the Preventers. The Vengeance members were rounded up and now sat waiting to be transported to a more secure location. Regardless of their successful raid Zechs still felt a measure of apprehension. He'd been standing to the side examining faces, and so far he'd seen no one who fit the description Jess had given for the leader of Group Vengeance.

"What's the matter?" Noin had come to stand quietly beside him.

Zechs shook his head slightly. "I'm probably being ridiculous, but somehow I can't shake the feeling we didn't managed to capture the leader."

Noin was quiet, her own gaze flicking over individual faces as she searched. After a moment she turned back toward her husband. "I think you're right." She let out her breath in the tiniest of sighs. "We have a report that a motorcycle with two riders was seen leaving this area. Several agents followed them but lost them in traffic. They're still looking of course, but I doubt they'll find them again."

"Well," Zechs shook his head again. "I suppose we shouldn't have expected anything less from him. From what Jess told us, Chris was a very smart guy. Leave it to him to have some kind of backup plan."

"Let's look on the bright side." Noin looked over the huddled group of Vengeance adherents. "Group Vengeance won't be operating anymore."

"That is one good thing." Zechs agreed.

"Most definitely a good thing." Sally agreed as she and Wufei came to stand beside Zechs and Noin. "The entire building's been cleared and a few runaway stragglers captured."

"This operation has been a success I would say." Noin exchanged a glance with Zechs. He nodded in what appeared to be reluctant agreement.

"I still would've liked to get my hands on that leader of theirs. From everything we've seen and been told he's cold-blooded and ruthless, not to mention smart."

"What's to say we still won't get him?" Wufei asked. "There's only so far he can run. We'll find him, wherever he goes, however long it takes. He probably knows we won't stop looking for him."

Zechs nodded. "Never."

00000

Quatre shut the door to Zechs' office quietly behind him and turned to the vidphone. Preventer's raid had gone well. Group Vengeance was officially shut down, even though there were still a few rogue members here and there to pick up as well as the missing leader to locate. All in all, it had been a successful operation. With the closure on Vengeance Quatre had remembered that he hadn't yet called to check on how Winner Enterprises was doing.

With the sharp nudges, courtesy of a guilty conscience, urging him on he had secluded himself to contact his sister.

After all the preliminaries required to make an interspace call, he dialed Ariel's office number.

Expecting his sister or at least his sister's personal assistant to answer Quatre was understandably startled when a stranger showed up on the vidscreen. "May I help you?" The woman smiled pleasantly.

"Yes, I'm Quatre Winner. Could I speak to Ariel Winner please?"

"Oh, Mr. Winner. Ms. Winner informed us you might call. I'll transfer your call right away, just a moment please." The screen went blank and Quatre sat back, somewhat dumbfounded. Transfer? Why would he have to be transferred? Had he somehow dialed the wrong number?

He didn't have long to wonder.

"Quatre! I was wondering if something had happened to you." Ariel's face appeared suddenly on the screen.

"Did something happen?" Quatre asked, concerned.

Ariel shook her head, alleviating his worry. "No, no. Everything's fine. You're just so conscientious that I was surprised you hadn't checked in before this, that's all."

"Well, I have been rather busy." Quatre admitted a little sheepishly,

"So it would seem." Ariel gave a satisfied nod and sat back in her seat. As she did so Quatre caught sight of her surroundings and his forehead wrinkled in puzzlement.

"Ariel, what are you doing in my office?"

"Your office?" Ariel glanced about her. "Oh, well, I suppose it was your office originally, wasn't it?" She propped one elbow on the desk. "Not anymore little brother. You've been officially reassigned." She tilted her head and the corner of her mouth twitched as if she were suppressing a smile. "Didn't you get the memo?"

"Reassigned? Memo?" Quatre shook his head in total confusion. "Ariel, what are you talking about?"

"Well, I guess you could say you've gotten a transfer."

Quatre shook his head again. "I'm the CEO, the president, the original bigwig of Winner Enterprises. You can't transfer me. Who decided this?"

"We can't can we? Sorry little brother, but we have. And the 'we' you're wondering about? That would be all of your older sisters, at least the ones who still live on this colony and particularly the ones who work in the family business." She let out a peal of laughter then. "Oh, if you could only see your face right now."

"You're serious." Quatre felt dazed.

"I'm serious." Ariel controlled her laughter and leaned toward the vidscreen. "Honestly Quatre, how many executive decisions require you to be physically present here in order to make them?"

"A few."

"Hardly any." Ariel corrected him. "Besides that, the company's expanded to Earth and video conferences aren't that hard to arrange."

"I suppose so."

Ariel sighed and rested her chin on her folded hands. "Answer me truthfully Quatre. Where would you rather be? Here on the colony or on Earth? And if you say on the colony I'll know you're lying."

"I would rather be here, on Earth." Quatre responded quietly. "But I have responsibilities…"

"Oh, you can be so thick-headed sometimes." Ariel said in frustration. "I thought we'd already gone over that. You can take care of all your responsibilities on Earth just as well as you can here. Your job doesn't require you be in any certain location. I'm well able to handle things here and you can handle things on Earth, no problem. If anything requires your physical presence I can contact you and inform you about it. Besides that, if you're on Earth you won't be here moping around because you haven't seen Relena in next to forever."

"I didn't mope." Quatre protested indignantly.

"No, you didn't. But I'm certain that if you come back here you most certainly will." Ariel sat back again in her chair. "Now don't be difficult. Rashid's on Earth right now, looking over prospective houses for you along with a friend of yours, Duo Maxwell."

"Really." Quatre shook his head again, this time in resignation. "I suppose there's nothing left to say."

"How about thank you?" Ariel asked. "I only wonder that I didn't think of it sooner. You'd never do it for yourself, so someone would obviously have to make the decision for you. Well, I suppose I shouldn't take all the credit for this plan. It was actually devised by someone else."

"Who?" Quatre asked, curious as to the identity of the person who had thrown his world into a somewhat appreciated chaos.

"It wasn't Duo, if that's who you're thinking. He thoroughly agreed though, when I contacted him and was more then happy to help. As for who actually came up with the plan, I'm not sure I should tell you right now."

"Never mind." Quatre gave a slight wave. "I think I know who did it."

"Be nice Quatre." Ariel raised her eyebrows meaningfully.

"Aren't I always?" Quatre gave an innocent smile before saying goodbye and hanging up.

00000

The first thing Trowa noticed when he entered his wife's room was her laughter. The second was the enormous bouquet of flowers sitting on a side table. "Middie?"

She looked up at him. "Hi sweetie." She wiped at her eyes and chuckled again.

Trowa pulled his normal seat over to the side of her bed and sat down. "What's so funny?"

In response Middie handed him a small card.

Trowa opened the card and read the message written inside.

_To my nosy friend,  
__Thanks for interfering.  
__Quatre  
__P.S: Don't do it again._

For a moment Trowa stared at the message before looking over to where Middie had started laughing again. "What exactly did you do?"

00000

"So, you're moving to Earth?" Relena asked, curiously.

"Actually, I don't appear to have much of a choice." Quatre admitted. "Middie came up with idea and called my sister. Ariel jumped on it and the rest, as they say, is history.

"I can't say I'll be complaining any." Relena snuggled closer to him. "Besides, Eddie would miss his Uncle Quatre. He's become used to having you around." She looked fondly down at her son, playing contentedly on the floor with some toys. At the sound of his name Eddie looked up and smiled before turning his attention back to his playing.

"Well, I won't say I'm unhappy with the decision, but I don't dare show too much joy, otherwise I'll be overwhelmed with meddlers." Quatre spoke half-jokingly. "My sisters…" He let his sentence trail off suggestively.

"Don't worry. I doubt there'll be any more attempts at meddling, at least for a while." Relena consoled him.

"You're probably right, but I still can't help feeling a little cautious." Quatre glanced down. "Ariel would be perfectly happy if I didn't show up on the colony ever again, but I don't think that's going to work. There are a few things I'm going to have to oversee personally if I'm going to be moving residences."

"How soon?"

"Very, otherwise I won't every want to leave."

"Well, I guess that puts a damper on my announcement."

"What announcement?" Quatre looked at her curiously.

"I've decided to withdraw from active political duty. Heero and I made our relationship work around my busy schedule, mostly because we were together all the time." Relena blushed slightly and interlaced her fingers with Quatre's. "Our relationship is different, we're both busier then two people have a right to be. Besides that, I have a son who's already fatherless. I'm not going to make him grow up without hardly ever seeing his mother."

"Are you one hundred percent sure?"

"I think so." Relena nodded slowly. "I'm not withdrawing entirely. I'll still be available but only in an advisory capacity, at least until Eddie is older."

"So, who knows? Other then me I mean."

"Not many. I think you're the first person I've told since I actually decided that was what I was going to do." Relena gave a little shrug. "Zechs and Noin haven't been around for longer then necessary. They're still tracking someone who got away on that last raid Preventer pulled."

"Mmm."

They snuggled for a while longer before Relena sat up with a suddenness that startled Quatre. "Rashid and Duo are house hunting for you?"

"Uh-huh." Quatre raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Oh, my." Relena swallowed and then began to chuckle. "I think you're in trouble."

"They're not allowed to close on anything. I give the final okay and sign whatever needs signing." Quatre waved his right hand in a nonchalant fashion.

"Well, I guess that means not everything's lost then." Relena sank back down and relaxed again.

"Maybe you should go house hunting with me?"

Relena considered for a moment. "Tempting, but I'll have to think about it."

"You will?" Quatre straightened, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "Are you refusing to spend time with me? I can't believe it." He began to tickle her.

Relena shrieked with laughter and tried to twist away from him, but wasn't able to. After a moment Quatre released her.

"You know something," Relena began. "Even with everything that's happened, I'm happy."

"That's good to know." Quatre closed his eyes and relaxed. He opened one eye to stare at Relena. "I'm happy too. I'm perfectly content to be sitting here with you like this." He picked up Relena's hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"Things are going to be different, aren't they? With you moving to Earth and me resigning as Vice Foreign Minister."

"Yes, but we'll be together." Quatre caressed the back of her hand and looked at her, sincerity and promise in his eyes and voice.

"Together. I like the sound of that." Relena smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss.

O

O

O

O

A/N: What is it with me and thirteen chapters? I don't know but that about wraps this story up, save for the epilogue, which shouldn't take that long to write. (At least, I hope it doesn't take that long to write.) As you can probably tell, there will be a sequel, but I'm not entirely sure when I'll get around to writing it. I have several other stories that I'd like to get at first. Well, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
